Algo Inesperado
by Shane0713
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has enviado algo a la persona equivocada? Anna Sommer tuvo el mismo problema, llevándola a conocer a alguien que jamas creyó que podría mantener siquiera una pequeña charla. ¿Podrá ser que ese diminuto error sea su perdición? ¿O quizás todo lo contrario? Inspirado por: "Accidentally Happy". Creador: Scarterror The Fallen. Cover: Demonfencer.
1. Chapter 1

Decir que Anna estaba nerviosa, era quedarse corto.

Desde hace un tiempo, Anna estaba inscrita en una página para tener citas a ciegas con algunas chicas que buscaran lo mismo. Algo muy útil para ser sinceros.

Al ser programadora en la compañía más grande de Software del mundo en Arendelle Corp., apenas y tenía tiempo de tener una vida social existente.

Había tenido unos cuantos encuentros casuales gracias a esa página, pero nada que no fuera más que solo una noche de pasión. Además, debía de tener cuidado con quienes quería tener alguna clase de intimidad.

Sin importar que el cuerpo de Anna parezca ser completamente de mujer, no era esa la completa verdad. Había nacido con una ligera "deformidad" que no dañaba a su salud, pero que le había causado algunos problemas a lo largo de su crecimiento… ¿Entendieron el chiste?

En fin, llevaba semanas sin tener nada con nadie y se podía notar si conocías a Anna Sommer. Sentía el estrés en cada parte de su cuerpo, la ansiedad haciendo camino en ella y el cómo su pie de movía desesperadamente.

Ahora que tenía un pequeño tiempo libre, empezó su búsqueda en la página para su posible cita. En la página podían dejar un pequeño resumen de ellas; sus pasatiempos, su descripción y una foto de perfil si así lo querían.

Había de todo un poco: chicas de diferentes nacionalidades, diferentes tonos de piel, altas, bajas, delgadas, etc. En ese lugar, podías encontrar a la chica con las características que más te atraían.

Llevaba unos buenos 10 minutos buscando cuando de pronto una de ellas atrapo su atención.

Era de piel morena, con un cabello largo color azabache, una sonrisa que mostraba lo linda que podía ser al igual que lo atrevida que llegaría a ser, y por sobre todo, unos impactantes ojos verdes que parecían mirar a través de ti.

Por lo que decía su descripción, era francesa. Mientras leía mas acerca de esta chica, Esmeralda Faure era su nombre, empezó a notar de ciertos gustos en común. Al terminar de leer, pudo notar que tenía su email agregado para poder comunicarse con ella.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió su correo electrónico y empezó a escribirle a la atractiva chica.

_**Ban-Anna90:**_

_**¡Hola! Sé que no nos conocemos, pero mire tu correo en la página y no pude resistirme a querer verte en persona, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar un día de estos?**_

Satisfecha con su pequeña hazaña, estaba por escribir el correo de la chica cuando de pronto un escándalo empezó a escucharse en la oficina.

No tardo mucho en saber que era el asunto. Su compañero de equipo y amigo desde que empezó a trabajar en ese lugar, Eugene Fitzherbert mejor conocido como Flynn Ryder, apareció alado de ella con una mirada de absoluto terror.

\- ¡Anna! Hay una emergencia. Uno de los programas que mandamos a la jefa no estaba completo y ahora está cortando cabezas. – empezó a hablar de forma apresurada, con solo mirar su rostro podías saber que realmente era malo lo que paso. - ¡Ahora viene en camino para saber quién era el encargado del proyecto para castigar a quien sea que haya sido responsable del error!

Se preguntaran el por qué de su paranoia. La cabeza de la empresa, la CEO de Arendelle Corp., Elsa Arendelle era una persona estricta y con un temperamento fuerte. No sabían mucho de ella, solo el hecho de que era la hija del fundador de la compañía y que ahora le tocaba a ella dirigir el legado familiar.

No mantenía ningún tipo de amistad con nadie, la única persona con la que hablaba más de tres palabras era a su secretaria, Bella Watson. Es por ese motivo que todos la apodaban "La reina del hielo", aunque claro todo era a sus espaldas por miedo de que los corrieran en un parpadeo.

Al saber que ella estaría ahí y, aunque no hubiera sido Anna quien había dirigido el proyecto sino el tarado de Hans Islas, sabía que un regaño llegaría a todo el equipo.

Rápidamente escribió el correo de su posible cita y envió el mensaje. Sin siquiera confirmar que el correo haya estado bien escrito; cerró todas las ventanas de su computadora y salió corriendo junto a Eugene para tratar de salvar su pobre pellejo de no ser despedido.

Después de varias horas, y de varios regaños por parte de la jefa hacia el equipo completo, Anna regreso a su escritorio sintiéndose mentalmente exhausta. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla, clavando su vista al techo del edificio.

Los indicios de un terrible dolor de cabeza empezaba a manifestarse. Suspiro al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su cien.

Después de unos segundos miro a su alrededor, notando que sus compañeros de trabajo ya no se encontraban en las instalaciones. La hora de salida había pasado no hace mucho, el regaño había tardado más de lo normal, y Hans había sido el que peor la tuvo.

Estaba por apagar su equipo cuando noto algo en la parte inferior izquierda de su monitor. Tenía una pequeña burbuja roja indicando la entrada de un mensaje sin leer.

Por unos segundos, Anna estuvo confundida del por qué tendría algún correo en su bandeja, cuando de pronto recordó el mensaje que había enviado antes de que todo esto hubiera empezado.

Con una esperanza creciente en su pecho, y algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera decir, abrió el correo para saber su contenido.

En realidad no sabía que esperar. Varias posibles respuestas aparecieron en su mente en ese instante pero ninguna se acerco a lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo en el momento.

Era una línea, no más de 5 palabras, lo que contenía el correo.

_**Elsa_snowball:**_

_**Mañana después del trabajo.**_

Fue toda la respuesta que contenía. Por la foto en la página y la descripción de ella, imaginó que recibiría una respuesta algo más larga y animada. Esta era más directa, como una orden; fría y sin emoción alguna.

Estaba por responder cuando algo le llamo la atención. El correo no era como el que estaba escrito en la página. Ni siquiera era parecido, pero ¿Por qué ese correo hacía sonar una campana dentro de la mente de Anna?

_¿Elsa_snowball?_

_Elsa_snowball…_

_Elsa…_

De pronto, su cuerpo se tenso por completo, sus manos empezaron a sudar, su cara palideció de inmediato cuando por fin supo a quien le correspondía ese correo, el por qué hacia bulla dentro de su mente en cuanto lo leyó.

La dirección electrónica no era de nadie más que de la encargada de la empresa, la CEO de Arendelle Corp., la "reina del hielo"…

La mismísima Elsa Arendelle…

'_¿En qué mierda me acabo de meter?'_


	2. Chapter 2

No pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche…

Anna no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, imaginando una y otra vez que diablos haría una vez estuviera frente a frente de Elsa Arendelle, pensando siquiera si tendría la capacidad mental de decir algo sin meter la pata.

Lentamente pasaron las horas mientras su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol se había alzado. Con un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, se levanto para darse una ducha y desayunar algo.

En la compañía, las mujeres debían de usar falda en la temporada de calor y pantalones de vestir en la de frio. Anna, por razones obvias y que no le había comentado a nadie, usaba pantalones en cualquier estación que se encuentren.

Al terminar su baño, se apresuro a ponerse su camisa blanca, la corbata roja y su traje de azul marino. Se peino su cabello en una coleta alta y bajo para prepararse algo rápido para comer.

Al no tener tiempo para absolutamente nada, su nevera se encontraba casi vacía. Solo un bote de leche y unas cuantas frutas era todo lo que tenía.

'_Maldición… Cereal será de nuevo.'_

Saco la caja de choco krispis con un elefante en la portada y se sirvió en un tazón. Desayuno con calma, aun tenía demasiado tiempo para llegar a la empresa.

Sentía sus parpados pesados, su cuerpo adolorido por moverse de un lado a otro en la cama y el inconfundible dolor de cabeza al pasar la noche en vela. Al terminar, solo se levanto y agarro su portafolio junto con sus llaves para dirigirse a la parada del autobús.

No tuvo esperar demasiado, cuando tomo su lugar en el camión, apoyo su codo en la ventana y su vista se fijo en la parte de afuera. Aun cuando parecía que estaba prestando atención a lo que afuera se encontraba, en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado.

Pensando una y otra vez en ese correo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inmersa en su mente cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que ni siquiera había considerado.

Su correo electrónico. Es verdad que tenía su nombre, haciendo un juego de palabras en la misma, pero que al final de cuenta traía "Anna" en el. Pero, ¿Cuántas personas no hacían exactamente eso?

Cientos de personas hacían lo mismo en sus cuentas, sin importar de quien fuera, para que se viera único y algo original. Quizá, solo quizá, la suerte se encontraba de su lado en esta ocasión y a lo mejor Elsa no sabía que se refiera a una de sus empleadas en la empresa.

Con una nueva esperanza, pidió la bajada en su respectiva parada y camino los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar. Al ser una empresa multimillonaria, era normal que fuera un edificio que parecía que tocaba el cielo.

Entro, saludando con la mano a la pelirroja recepcionista que siempre le lanzaba una sonrisa cuando era ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había hablado y no sabía su nombre.

Encogió sus hombros siguiendo su camino hacia el elevador. Espero a que este se abriera para poder ingresar presionando el botón de su piso correspondiente; Piso 30.

Cuando por fin llego a su designado piso, camino rápidamente hasta colocarse en su respectivo cubículo y comenzar con las tareas que tenia. Tratando de concentrarlo lo mejor posible en lo que estaba haciendo y no en la presidenta de la empresa.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Eugene se apareció como por arte de magia con esa estúpida sonrisa que, según él, hacia que cualquier mujer callera a sus pies.

'_Tarado.'_

Lo escucho parlotear sobre algo, alguna persona que acababa de comenzar a trabajar en la empresa, pero Anna no le estaba prestando atención alguna. Pensando, rogando, suplicando a cualquier deidad que su suerte estuviera con ella más que nunca.

\- ¡Anna! – el grito de Eugene cerca de su oreja la trajo de vuelta al presente.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede Flynn!? – se quejo, sobando su oído por el ataque.

\- ¡Eso debería de preguntarte a ti! Llego rato tratando de llamar tu atención y pero nada. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ida? – pregunto, algo exasperado. – No me digas… ¿Fumaste un poco de hierba y no me dijiste nada? – bajo su voz para que nadie lo escuchara, con una expresión dolida en el rostro.

\- ¡No! Sabes que ya no hago eso. – rápidamente contesto. – Solo… estoy pensando. – suspiro, levantándose de su silla para estirar un poco sus entumecidos músculos.

\- ¿¡Tu, pensando!? Ahora entiendo porque olía a quemado desde que llegamos. – fue lo que dijo antes de soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de Anna. - ¡Cálmate, roja! Solo estoy jugando contigo.

El comentario fue acompañado de un fuerte empujón en el hombro, haciendo que Anna perdiera el equilibrio de su cuerpo. Era sabido que Anna era torpe, un poco testaruda y, algunas veces, infantil, pero había aprendido con el tiempo a controlar su torpeza.

Como siempre, el karma puede ser un maldito que te ataca cuando menos lo esperas…

Avanzo unos pasos a tropezones, tratando de recuperarse sin éxito, hasta que su rostro se estampo en el pecho de alguien.

Podía sentir como su rostro se enterraba en ese firme y amplio busto, haciendo que un sonrojo se esparciera por todo su rostro. Unos fríos brazos la rodearon para estabilizarla acercándola aun más a ese paraíso. Muy a lo lejos, sintió su entrepierna estremecerse un poco.

\- Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Señorita Sommer, debería de tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No queremos que se lastime antes de la cita, ¿verdad?

¡Conocía esa voz! Pero ahora sonaba diferente. Ya no era la voz autoritaria y fría a la cual estaba acostumbrada a escuchar durante el trabajo. Esta era baja, aterciopelada, casi como si estuviera ronroneando.

Al alzar su vista, se topo con esos orbes color Zafiro mirándola con un brillo que no supo describir. Una sonrisa picara adornaba su rostro y su cabello se mantenía un su usual peinado forma.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con esa simple oración, Elsa sabía que era ella quien le había mandado el correo la noche anterior.

'_Definitivamente… Odio mi vida.'_

\- ¡L-lo siento, Señorita Arendelle! – se disculpo al tiempo que se separaba de ella rápidamente con su rostro del mismo color que su cabello.

\- Nos vemos después del trabajo. – fue todo lo que dijo para después seguir su camino a quien sabe dónde meneando sensualmente esas perfectas caderas.

\- Anna, estas babeando. ¿A qué se refería la presidenta con eso último? – pregunto, mirándola con asombro y quizá algo incrédulo. Anna simplemente suspiro.

\- Es una larga historia. Escucha, si las cosas salen bien y no pierdo mi empleo, mañana te lo diré. ¿Está bien? – respondió, mirando el reloj y notando que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

Eugene iba a protestas, quizá a demandar que le contaras las cosas en ese momento. Pero su vista se clavo en una chica de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes y con una linda sonrisa. Salió casi corriendo detrás de ella, de seguro a darle ese tonto intento de sonrisa coqueta.

Regreso a trabajar, sintiendo las horas eternas y sus nervios creciendo conforme el tiempo iba avanzando. Al darse cuenta que eran las 6 p.m., estaba por apagar su computadora, y a lo mejor, salir huyendo dando la excusa de haberse olvidado de la cita, cuando escucho a su ordenador dar aviso de un mensaje nuevo.

Con dedos temblorosos, abrió su bandeja viendo, nada más y nada menos, que un mensaje de la presidenta en su buzón.

**Elsa_Snowball:**

**Te espero en el estacionamiento.**

'_Bueno, ahí va mi pobre intento de una huida exitosa.'_

Apago todo, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el elevador presionando el botón del estacionamiento. El trayecto, como siempre, fue lento. Se movía de un pie al otro, tratando de pensar de que mierda hablarían mientras cenaban.

Anna no era una persona demasiado refinada. ¡Por dios! Lo más refinado que podía llegar a ser era comer una sopa instantánea sin que el caldo se le cayera encima. Y quizás eso ya era decir demasiado sobre sus habilidades a la hora de comer.

El característico "ding" de las puertas del elevador abriéndose la trajeron de vuelta, buscando con la vista por todo el estacionamiento el posible carro de la presidenta.

No tardo nada en encontrarlo, siendo el único que estaba estacionado a esa hora. Un flamante Camaro color azul con las ventanillas polarizadas estaba estacionado en una esquina, con las luces intermitentes parpadeando.

Suspiro, sabiendo que ese era el auto destinado a ella. Con pasos lentos, se fue acercando hasta que estuvo en la ventana del conductor. Estuvo viendo su reflejo en el vidrio por unos segundos hasta que escucho la ventana bajar, revelando a la sexi conductora.

Elsa la miro, algo confundida mientras con la vista buscaba en todo el estacionamiento por algo.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu auto? – pregunto, al ver que su auto era el único en todo el lugar.

Anna, por un milisegundo, sintió como su ojo brinco ligeramente. Los síntomas de exasperación estaban llegando con toda su fuerza a ella.

'_¿Cómo diablos le digo, de la manera más sutil y amable, que mi salario es una pizca de lo que ella gana?'_

Respiro un par de veces disimuladamente, contando hasta diez en su mente, para poder responderle con la mayor amabilidad que su persona le permitía. Aparte de guardar su dignidad.

\- Prefiero caminar. – soltó, metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, y la otra mano pasando su portafolio sobre un hombro.

Elsa, al escuchar lo último, simplemente asintió y le indico con la cabeza que entrara su auto. Dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió a ese lujoso automóvil.

Escucho como esa preciosura ronroneo en el momento que encendió, acariciando con su mano la piel del asiento de manera que Elsa no lo notara.

Volteo a verla, disfrutando del sonido de esa hermosa maquina y tratando de saber qué es lo que la noche le tenía preparado.

'_Aquí vamos…'_


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje estuvo cargado en un pesado silencio…

Anna ya no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarse, en todo el trayecto hacia el restaurante estuvo inquieta. No dejaba de mover sus manos; ya sea masajeando sus muslos, moviéndolas entre las mismas o haciendo que su pie brincara velozmente.

¿De qué hablaría con la presidenta de Arendelle Corp. en toda la cena? No sabía siquiera cual podría ser un tema adecuado para charlar con alguien tan refinado como ella. Estaba más que claro que estaba acostumbrada a tener una vida llena de lujos, el mismo carro en el que se encontraba era prueba de ello.

'_Ahora que pienso en eso, ¿hacia dónde vamos? De seguro me está llevando a uno de esos restaurantes de cinco estrellas donde te sirven una diminuta copa de vino que cuesta exageradamente caro…'_

De solamente pensar que estaría cenando algo ridículamente caro, el poco apetito que tenia de repente se esfumo. Jamás en su vida había pisado uno de esos lujosos restaurantes, y ahora tendría que hacerlo por el error del día anterior.

'_Espera… Yo la invite, ¿no es verdad? Eso quiere decir, que yo pagare lo que sea que cenemos hoy. ¡ESO SERIA GASTAR LO QUE GANO EN DOS MESES EN UNA MALDITA CENA!'_

Soltó un quejido bajo, dándose a la idea de que en los siguientes meses, toda la comida que tendría seria el poco cereal que le quedaba en casa y alguna basura que Eugene le ofrezca de vez en cuando.

'_Eso te pasa por distraída.'_

Al sentir que el carro se detuvo, alzo su vista, preparándose mentalmente para saber en qué fino restaurante se iría el poco dinero que ganaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa de toparse con un bar como a los que frecuentaba cuando estaba en la universidad.

El logo del lugar era idéntico a un patito de hule. Y el nombre, ¿adivinen cual podría ser? Exacto, era "El patito modosito". Muy original, lo sé. Había escuchado a Eugene hablar acerca de ese lugar, pero nunca tenía tiempo para salir y divertirse.

Escucho la puerta de alado cerrarse, percatándose que la presidenta había bajado del carro sin decirle nada. Con un suspiro, ya no supo si de alivio o de resignación, bajo del auto siguiendo esas perfectas caderas como un buen cachorrito.

Al entrar se percato que estaba bastante animado. La mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas de jóvenes riendo, había un escenario al fondo donde podías subir y cantar a todo pulmón, una barra para aquellos que llevaban por un trago rápido; y en un rincón de la pared, había una diana colgada donde unos chicos, claramente ebrios, apostaban para ver quien tenía mejor puntería.

Elsa se dirigió a una mesa que acababa de desocuparse. Ambas se sentaron al mismo tiempo, tratando de evitar el contacto visual. Estuvieron sin decir nada por unos segundos, hasta que de pronto la angelical voz de Elsa le llego.

\- ¿T-te gustaría t-tomar algo? – dijo, al tiempo que ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y bajaba la mirada a la mesa.

'_¿Fue mi imaginación, o acaba de tartamudear?'_

No le tomo importancia, creyendo que tal vez lo había imaginado. La observo por unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si lo que escucho fue cierto o producto de su imaginación. Al ver que nada pasaba, dejo de buscar respuestas.

\- Nada demasiado fuerte en este momento. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con unas cervezas?

\- ¡Perfecto! E-entonces… A-ahora regreso con las cervezas. – estaba por levantarse, cuando la mano de Anna sobre una de la suya la detuvo.

\- Yo iré por ellas. Tu solo quédate aquí, regreso en un momento.

En cuanto su mano toco la de Elsa, alzo su vista mirando a Anna a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa. Debido a que la luz del lugar era tenue, no pudo ver demasiado, pero podría jurar que su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Camino hacia la barra, viendo como el barman limpiaba un vaso con un trapo. El hombre era grande; su cabeza estaba afeitada, tenía un largo bigote y una de sus manos fue sustituida por un garfio.

No sabía que podría gustarle a Elsa, así que pidió dos coronas para empezar. Cuando regreso a la mesa, se percato que Elsa movía un poco sus manos, así como ella lo estaba haciendo de camino al lugar.

Al colocar la bebida enfrente de ella, pudo ver como brinco en su lugar. Al reconocer que era Anna la que le había dejado la bebida, sonrió tomando un pequeño sorbo. Anna por su parte, se sentó dándole un largo trago a la bebida.

Después de las horas que ella trabajaba, una bebida era todo un deleite. Observo como Elsa jugaba con la botella entre sus manos, hasta que la vio alzar la vista mirándola con esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

\- ¿Por qué de repente decidiste invitarme a cenar? – fue lo que salió de sus labios.

'_Es en este momento donde tengo que elegir… ¿Digo la verdad y pierdo mi trabajo? ¿O miento para salvar mi pellejo?'_

Estuvo a punto de elegir lo segundo, pero un vistazo a la persona que tenía enfrente fue suficiente para que pensara mejor las cosas.

Había algo diferente en Elsa; ya no sentía esa aura pesada que emitía en el trabajo, la voz fría y autoritaria no se encontraba ahí, y su postura ya no era tan regia como antes.

Ahora movía un poco sus manos, como si estuviera nerviosa y temiera por algo. Sus hombros se encontraban casi a la altura de sus orejas de lo tensa que los mantenía. Su voz, que en la oficina te hacía temblar de lo fría y pesada que era, ahora era suave y algo temblorosa.

No, no podría hacerle eso a ella. Sin importar que en el trabajo sea la reina del hielo, en estos momentos esa faceta no estaba por ningún lado. En frente de ella, no tenía a la presidenta de Arendelle Corp., sino a Elsa Arendelle.

\- En realidad… Cometí un error al enviar el correo el día de ayer. – Empezó, decidiendo decirle la verdad. – Iba dirigido a otra persona, pero con todo el asunto del programa estropeado por Hans, no tuve tiempo de revisar bien la dirección, y por eso fue que te llego a ti.

Bajo su mirada a su bebida, preparándose para lo que, sabía, sería su despido de la empresa.

'_Bien, ahí va mi trabajo.'_

Lo que nunca espero, fue escuchar una pequeña risa proviniendo de la persona que tenía enfrente. Vio como cubría su boca con su mano, haciendo que la escena fuera de lo más tierno que haya visto.

\- Imagine que algo así había pasado. – Fue lo que dijo cuando termino de reír. – No tienes idea de las cosas que me llegan por error cada día.

Elsa se acababa de reír. ¿Qué significa eso? No pudo suprimir la gran sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro cuando comprendió.

\- Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué no estoy despedida? – no pudo evitar que la pregunta cruzara sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué te despediría por eso? – inclino un poco su cabeza al tiempo que alzaba una perfecta ceja.

Sintió su rostro sonrojarse al verla, su expresión en ese momento fue de lo más tierno. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan hermosa como Elsa haya aceptado salir con Anna? Su rostro simplemente parecía pintado por los mismos dioses.

Después de la pequeña confesión, continuaron hablando por varias horas. La cerveza pronto pasó a ser tequila, Anna en un momento de locura subió al escenario a cantar mientras Elsa le aplaudía y reía sin parar.

Poco a poco el estrés que se había acumulado en el trayecto se fue derritiendo. Ya no se sentía esa presión de empleado – jefe. Lentamente, paso de ser una salida con la jefa de la compañía a ser una… posible cita.

Cantaron, rieron, hablaron y tomaron mientras las horas pasaban volando para ambas. Cuando dieron la una de la mañana, fue el momento que decidieron terminar con la diversión. Ninguna de las dos estaba demasiado borracha, pero si sentían su cuerpo ligero. Quizá Elsa más que ella, Anna aguantaba bastante bien el alcohol.

Elsa le ofreció darle un aventón a su casa, lo cual estaba súper porque Anna vivía no muy lejos de donde estaban. Condujo con cuidado, manejando un poco lento para que no les pasara nada a ambas.

Una vez llegando a un complejo de apartamentos, Anna le ofreció quedarse. Elsa vivía en la parte más lejana del lugar, y no quería que manejara todo ese trayecto en el estado en el que se encontraba. La miro por unos segundos, quizá debatiéndose si debía de aceptar o no, hasta que al final le dijo que sí.

Al entrar al apartamento, Anna rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar un poco de café. En el camino hacia su departamento, Elsa comento algo sobre que tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios y que su vuelo salía en la mañana, por lo que a ella le hizo una taza de café más cargado de lo normal.

Encontró a Elsa sentada en su sillón en la sala de estar. Al acercarse, Elsa le dio esa hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y su cabello se encontraba suelto.

Por un momento, Anna creyó que un ángel estaba sentado en su sillón. Tenía su mano apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, para poder depositar la taza en la mesita que estaba enfrente.

Pero al ver esa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos, su torpeza hizo acto de presencia.

Su mano se resbalo, haciendo que la taza fuera depositaba en la mesa con más brusquedad de la necesaria, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Anna perdiera el aliento.

La sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos fue la causante de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Su mente se quedó en blanco.

Fue en ese preciso momento que su cerebro tuvo la brillante idea de irse de vacaciones y dejarla a su suerte con esa hermosa mujer sentada en su sillón, con sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por el descuido, al igual que los de Elsa estaban completamente abiertos.

Pero en cuanto estuvieron en contacto, fue como si una barrera de la cual ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí se quebrara, dando paso a un aura sexual que las envolvía por completo.

Después de unos breves segundos, sus labios se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos, notando que los de Elsa se habían dilatado, cargados de lujuria mientras su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

Estaba por hablar, ni siquiera podía recordar que era lo que iba a decir, cuando de pronto los labios de Elsa empezaron a besarla ferozmente.

Un gemido se ahogó en la boca de Elsa al sentirla agarrar su camisa para acercarla más a su cuerpo, provocando que Anna quedara encima de Elsa en medio de sus piernas. El beso se hacía cada vez mas fogoso con el pasar de los segundos, deleitándose de esos exquisitos labios y de esa curiosa lengua que demandaba entrada.

Si antes Anna no se sentía tan mareada por el alcohol, ahora lo estaba por completamente de sus besos. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan malditamente adictivos que simplemente quería besarlos una y otra vez hasta que no pudieran respirar más.

No supo en qué momento su mano cobró vida, solo fue consciente de ello cuando Elsa soltó un sonoro gemido al darle un fuerte apretón a uno de sus pechos. ¡Dios! Esos gemidos podrían ponerla tan dura como una roca en cuestión de segundos.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cadera dio una fuerte embestida, provocando que ambas gimieran de deseo. Elsa enredó sus dedos en su cabello, agarrando un puñado para después jalarlo un poco.

'_¡Mierda! Esta mujer está descubriendo mis puntos de placer aterradoramente rápido.'_

Su pantalón empezaba a lastimarla de lo apretado que estaba. Su miembro gritaba por salir de su confinado espacio y poder estar en contacto con la diosa que tenia debajo. Su cadera se movía suavemente, rozando la intimidad de su jefa sobre la ropa. En algún momento de su alocada sesión, su falda se había alzado revelando lo que tenia debajo.

Sintió las manos de Elsa sobre sus hombros, empujándola para quitársela de encima. No sabía que estaba pasando, quizá se había arrepentido y quería que se detuviera…

Que equivocada estaba…

En cuanto estuvo sentada, Elsa se sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a besarla de forma demandante; agarrando su cabello con ambas manos y acercándola a su cuerpo.

Comprendiendo la situación, Anna no perdió más tiempo. Correspondió el beso con el mismo fervor, llevando sus manos debajo de la falda, acariciando sus tersas piernas hasta llegar a donde tenía en mente. Masajeo un poco ese tonificado y hermoso trasero antes de agarrarlo fuerte y forzarla a mover su cadera.

Su jefa rompió el beso, echando su cabeza para atrás mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido cargado de placer. Siguiendo la orden silenciosa que le dio, comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo que le estaba indicando.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse al cuello expuesto que clamaba por su atención. Lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando la exquisita piel que le fue ofrecida. Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, un movimiento de cadera en particular hizo que ambas abrieran los ojos.

Elsa salió momentáneamente de su burbuja de lujuria para comprender lo que había sentido. Algo duro había chocado sobre su entrada por encima de su ropa interior. Bajó su mirada, notando el rostro de Anna sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

\- E-Elsa… Yo… - se maldijo internamente por no poder hablar coherentemente por una vez en su vida, su voz estaba rasposa por el deseo que recorría su cuerpo. – Hay… Hay algo que no te he dicho… a-acerca de m-mí…

Por un momento, imaginó que Elsa se bajaría de ella y demandaría por una respuesta, volviendo a su fachada de Reina del hielo de la oficina. Fue una completa sorpresa que en su lugar, le sonriera de una forma que le hizo sentir esas famosas mariposas aleteando en su estomago y una cálida sensación en su pecho.

Se perdió momentáneamente en su rostro, sacudió su cabeza para poder regresar al presente y revelar su mayor secreto.

\- Escucha… P-puede que luzca completamente como mujer, porque hasta cierto punto lo soy… Quiero decir, ¡Mírame! Tengo toda la apariencia de una chica que le gusta vestir de hombre… Porque, ya sabes; los pantalones son mucho más cómodos que las faldas. Estas terminan metiéndose en…

Un par de manos frías tomando de sus mejillas hicieron que el vomito de palabras parara de golpe. Su vista se clavó en esos hermosos ojos zafiro que, hasta ahora, le hacían perderse en ellos como ningún otro par había podido.

\- Anna, tranquila. Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, lo entenderé. – fue la suave respuesta que dio, su voz igual de ronca pero expresando toda la comprensión del mundo.

Asintió. Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo un par de veces para poder organizar bien lo que diría, y cómo lo diría. Una vez estuvo segura, volvió a fijar su vista en su jefa.

\- Como acabo de decir; físicamente, podrías decir que soy completamente mujer. Pero si de genitales estamos hablando, entonces la respuesta seria que soy hombre.

Elsa la quedo viendo, su expresión en blanco mostrando claramente que no había entendido lo que le acababa de decir. Suspiró de nuevo, tendría que ser más especifica.

\- Soy intersexual, lo que significa que tengo pene…

'_Más directo que eso; imposible.'_

Ahora sí, la expresión que estaba esperando apareció en el rostro de su jefa. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, su rostro se sonrojó de manera adorable y sus manos cubrieron su boca. Su vista fue de su rostro, a su entrepierna, volviendo a su rostro al darse cuenta que efectivamente tenía un bulto donde no debía de tenerlo.

Por unos segundos no se movieron, solo se podía escuchar sus respiraciones algo agitadas por su apasionado momento. Anna se quedo ahí, inmóvil, mirando el techo de su apartamento, simplemente esperando el momento en el que Elsa se levantara asqueada por lo que le acababa de revelar y se fuera de su departamento.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa de sentir una mano acariciando su miembro suavemente por encima de la ropa. Anna no pudo detener el jadeo que salió de sus labios ante ese simple gesto, convirtiéndose en un gemido cuando le dio un suave apretón.

Anna no lo podía creer, Elsa no estaba asqueada de ella. Y no solamente eso, sino que parecía estar perfectamente bien con el hecho de que tenía un miembro extra.

Volvió su vista al rostro de esa diosa, notando cómo mordía su labio sensualmente y sus ojos brillando de lujuria. Poco a poco se puso de pie, sin quitarle la vista ni un solo segundo. Sus manos lentamente recorrieron su propio cuerpo; desde su vientre hasta el cuello de la camisa. Con la misma sensualidad, fue soltando los tres primeros botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto el comienzo de sus hermosos pechos.

'_¡Ésta diosa nórdica está haciendo un show solamente para mí!'_

Sintió su miembro brincar de emoción con la sola idea de poder cogerse esos pechos, de sentirlos alrededor de su pene. Como si no fuera suficiente, su cuerpo entero subió de temperatura cuando la vio arrodillándose frente suyo.

Sus manos subieron con calma por sus piernas, acariciando el interior de su muslo con su pulgar. Una sonrisa seductora se mantenía en ese divino rostro. Cuando sus manos llegaron al cinturón, sus movimientos se pausaron mientras con la mirada le estaba pidiendo permiso para lo que seguía.

Tragó pesado, no creyendo aún lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Asintió, permitiéndole continuar con lo que tenía en mente. Con fluidez, se deshizo del cinturón y quitó el botón. Con algo de dificultad, fue bajando el pantalón junto con su bóxer hasta dejar al descubierto su miembro erecto.

Los ojos de Elsa le faltaron poco para salirse de sus cuencas al posarse en su entrepierna. Una expresión de absoluto asombro, y quizás maravillada al darse cuenta del tamaño de su amigo. La cabeza estaba algo roja, unas gotas de lubricante salía de la punta y las venas resaltaban a lo largo del mismo.

En cuanto sus pantalones liberaron su pene, este rebotó hacía su estomago. No sabía cuánto media, nunca le había dado curiosidad el querer hacer algo tan trivial como eso, pero cuando estaba en ese estado, llegaba hasta donde su ombligo comenzaba. Podrían ser quizá unos 15 centímetros, eso sin contar la curvatura que poseía.

Pero de algo estaba segura; su amigo era más grande que el tamaño promedio.

Cuando Elsa salió de su estupor, tímidamente lo agarró con una mano. En cuanto su frío tacto estuvo en contacto con su ardiente miembro, un gemido salió de sus labios al tiempo que su pene dio un brinco.

\- Es… grande… - escuchó que dijo Elsa en un susurro. - Y… grueso…

Lentamente empezó a mover su mano, notando que no podía rodearlo completamente. Un dedo de distancia era lo que separaban sus dedos para tener un agarre completo. Cuando vio eso, las paredes de su vagina se apretaron dolorosamente, implorando para que estuviera en su interior.

Anna comenzó a gemir suavemente con el movimiento de su mano, disfrutando de esa bella tortura que su jefa le estaba proporcionando. Con el pasar de los segundos, Elsa fue aumentando la velocidad de su mano, escuchando como Anna gemía cada vez más alto y cómo la punta liberaba más líquido.

Lamió sus labios, viendo como escurría cada vez más líquido del miembro. Deseando conocer el sabor de la pelirroja, hizo su lengua lo más plana posible y dio la primera lamida a la cabeza. Esta acción provocó que Anna moviera un poco su cadera y que gimiera a todo volumen.

Posó su mano en la base del pene, continuando con el vaivén de su mano mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la punta.

\- ¿¡E-Elsa!?

Todo el rostro y cuello de Anna estaban de color rojo, rivalizando con la tonalidad de su cabello. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, expresando sorpresa y anticipación por lo que estaba por llegar. Sin despegar su vista de la pelirroja, abrió su boca y, poco a poco, fue tomando la cabeza de su pene dentro, succionando hasta que sus cachetes crearon unos hoyuelos.

Pudo ver cómo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, su boca abrirse hasta hacer una perfecta "O" y echar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras le gritaba al cielo su excitación. El simple hecho de ver a Anna en ese estado de éxtasis total, de degustar su excitación en su lengua y saber que pronto la tendría en su interior hizo que su ropa interior estuviera completamente húmeda de anticipación.

Anna no sabía que hacer con sus manos. El tener a su miembro dentro de la cálida y húmeda boca de su jefa era la sensación más deliciosa y sublime que haya sentido. Sus manos estaban fuertemente empuñadas a los lados, tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no moverse y evitar lastimarla de alguna forma.

Empezó a succionar, subiendo y bajando su cabeza mientras metía más y más de ese largo miembro. No se había percatado de que su boca y mano podían trabajar al mismo tiempo sin interrumpir a la otra. Esto hizo que soltara un gemido, causando que Anna hiciera lo mismo y moviera su cadera, forzando que entrara todavía más.

Por el repentino movimiento, Elsa se ahogó un poco. Cuando se recuperó del repentino ataque, subió su vista notando que Anna igual la estaba mirando.

\- Elsa… Oye, s-si no puedes tomarlo todo, está bien. N-no tienes que forzarte a nada que no quieras hacer. Me moví porque se sintió jodidamente bien cuando la estabas chupando y gemiste al mismo tiempo, pero fue sin querer…

Elsa simplemente asintió, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. Anna, por su parte, no podía estar más que feliz con su situación. Disfrutando de cómo esa hermosa mujer la estaba llevando al cielo de la manera más exquisita posible. No podía esperar a poder sentirla alrededor suyo, de sentir sus paredes contraerse al llegar al orgasmo, de poder devolverle el favor con el mismo esmero que ella.

Podía sentir su clímax llegar. Elsa seguía con su movimiento, subiendo y bajando repetidas veces, usando su lengua en la cabeza para rodearla y jugar con la punta. Pero lo que le dijo Anna seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Podría tomar el miembro completo? No sabía siquiera si eso era posible, pero su mente no la dejaría tranquila hasta comprobarlo.

Liberó el miembro, viendo a Anna soltaba un quejido de protesta por la interrupción.

\- No te mueves. - le ordenó con firmeza.

Rápidamente asintió a la orden. Elsa volvió a tomar el miembro en su boca, subiendo y bajando hasta donde lo había estado haciendo. Cuando sintió que estaba preparada; cerró sus ojos, contuvo la respiración y, lentamente, fue metiéndolo. Al principio se ahogó al no estar acostumbrada a que algo entrara tan profundo en su boca, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

Al sentir que su nariz tocaba el estomago de Anna, supo que había llegado hasta el fondo. Podía sentir como palpitaba, como golpeaba el fondo de su garganta. Sintió las manos de Anna en su cabeza, pero sin forzarla a hacer nada, simplemente estaban ahí mientras ella gemía incontrolablemente. Cuando ya no puedo contener por más tiempo la respiración, retrocedió recuperando el aliento. .

Repitió el mismo proceso varias veces, acostumbrándose a que Anna llegara hasta el fondo de su garganta. Podía sentir como brincaba cada vez más, claramente indicando que estaba por terminar. Y el siguiente gemido de Anna confirmó sus sospechas.

\- ¡OH DIOS! ¡ELSA! E-estoy…. Voy…. ¡NNGGGHH!

Fue todo el aviso que Anna le dio antes de comenzar a disparar. Al sentir el primer tiro, Elsa volvió a tomar el miembro hasta que su nariz tocó el estomago de Anna. Sintiendo disparo tras disparo del cálido líquido de Anna almacenarse en su garganta. Tragó como pudo cada gota que salió.

Cuando por fin terminó, liberó el miembro, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota de ese exquisito manjar. Anna se había desparramado en el sillón, su respiración errática y su vista perdida en el techo del departamento. Le dio una última lamida a la cabeza antes de levantarse y sentarse alado de la pelirroja.

Después de unos minutos, Anna volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas aún sonrojadas. Alzó su mano, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo por el tacto.

\- Te faltó un poco por aquí. – dijo Anna en tono travieso. Elsa se sonrojó un poco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario.

\- ¿Entonces, qué tal estuvo?

\- Perfecto…

Anna la beso, esta vez fue un beso lento y suave, haciendo que su respiración se detuviera por la intensidad que poseía. Al separarse, ambas se vieron a los ojos, observandolos brillar por una emoción que no supieron nombrar en el momento.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad. Elsa soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir cómo Anna la alzaba como si no pesara nada. Instintivamente, Elsa rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio.

Al ver los ojos de Anna, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, y parecía que estaba por hacer la mayor travesura del mundo.

\- Ahora es tu turno…


	5. Chapter 5

**¡WARNING: NSFW! Don't like it, Don't read it…**

**¿Adivinen quien se animó a escribir SMUT esta madrugada 7u7? Ya saben las reglas; si este tipo de fics no les agrada, cortésmente te pido que des la vuelta sin ofender a nadie; todos aquí somos damas y caballeros con la gracia y elegancia para retirarnos de lugares que no nos gusta con finura…**

**Para todos ustedes que esperaban IMPACIENTEMENTE este capítulo… Solo les puedo decir que espero esté a la altura de lo que añoraban leer :3!**

**Sin más; Enjoy!**

El recorrido a la habitación fue corto…

Aún enfrascadas en un beso ardiente, Elsa no notó cuando Anna abrió la puerta de su habitación con el pie, concentrándose únicamente en esos finos y suaves labios devorando la vida desde su boca. Soltando pequeños jadeos cada vez que mordía y jalaba su labio inferior delicadamente.

Al entrar a la habitación, cruzó por la mente de Elsa que la lanzaría cual costal a la cama, como si fuera un objeto sin importancia; sorprendiéndose inmensamente cuando fue depositada con suma delicadeza, sentándola en la orilla de la misma sin dejar de besarla.

Lentamente, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, incitando aún más pasión en su ser. Anna liberó sus inflamados labios, concentrándose en su cuello mientras sus manos iban sacando su ropa de una en una.

Cuando solamente quedo en ropa interior, la cargó de nuevo depositándola en medio de la cama. Una vez ahí, abrió sus ojos para mirar a la chica que la estaba tratando con tanta delicadeza y respeto. Topándose con sus orbes turquesa mirándola intensamente; sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas de lujuria, de pasión retenida que hizo sentir a su cuerpo arder aún más.

Su vista bajó lentamente, recorriendo el cuerpo de Anna con la mirada. Notando que aún tenía la camisa puesta mientras que la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, exponiendo su miembro semi-flácido. Sonrió, deseando poder ver por completo a la pelirroja.

\- Creo que estas usando demasiada ropa, cariño… - ronroneó, dibujando patrones sin sentido sobre la tela de su abdomen.

\- No por mucho tiempo… - fue la ronca respuesta que recibió.

Sin perder tiempo, Anna se retiró las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, notando como los ojos de su jefa se volvían a abrir de la impresión al verla. Por un momento se sintió un poco tímida, sabiendo que su cuerpo no era tan perfecto como la diosa que tenia debajo, pero al sentir fríos dedos acariciando su abdomen con timidez, las dudas se esfumaron de su mente.

Por su parte, Elsa solamente pudo ver ese escultural cuerpo y sentir su boca babear; en cuanto la camisa y el bra deportivo salieron volando a algún lado del cuarto, el resto del cuerpo de Anna quedó al descubierto para su deleite personal.

Las pecas, que supuso solamente tenía en el rostro, se esparcían por sus hombros y parte de su clavícula; sus pechos, un poco pequeños a comparación de los suyos, estaban en completa atención con los rosados pezones erectos; su abdomen, adornado con un definido six-pack, se alzaba con cada respiración agitada que daba.

Cuando su mirada se detuvo en su abdomen, no pudo más que clavar su vista en ellos y el deseo casi desenfrenado de querer tocarlos la invadió de golpe. Sin haberlo ordenado, su mano se alzó acariciando y delineando con lentitud cada centímetro de su abdomen.

Subiendo hasta acunar uno de sus pechos, notando que estos eran del tamaño perfecto para su mano. Con una sonrisa traviesa, lo apretó un poco haciendo que Anna soltara un pequeño gemido.

No puedo esperar más; en un movimiento rápido, liberó los senos de su jefa de su confinamiento descubriéndolos por completo. Su boca rápidamente capturó el pezón izquierdo entre sus dientes; lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando y jugando con ese pequeño botón mientras su otra mano le daba suaves apretones al otro escuchando a Elsa lanzar gemido tras gemido al sentir esa traviesa lengua pasar sobre su sensible busto.

Anna bajó lentamente, dando pequeñas lamidas y mordías al hacer su recorrido por el cuerpo de esa hermosa diosa. Al llegar donde su ropa interior comenzaba, alzó su vista topándose con esos ojos zafiros viéndola con desesperación. No queriendo hacerla sufrir por más tiempo, tomó con sus dientes la prenda y, con suma lentitud, lo fue retirando.

Se posicionó en medio de sus piernas, acariciándola con sus manos mientras su vista no se apartaba de su centro. Lo podía ver tan bien lubricado, que incluso había una delgada línea en el muslo interior; sus labios externos estaban un poco inflamados de tan excitada que estaba.

Acercó su rostro al muslo de Elsa, mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, dejando su huella en ese celestial cuerpo. Al llegar donde la delgada línea de lubricante terminaba, sacó su lengua siguiendo el sendero de donde había provenido.

Podía escuchar a su jefa gemir incontrolablemente, sentir su cuerpo sacudirse un poco con cada caricia que le daba. Eso solamente hacía que su cuerpo ardiera por más, provocando que su amigo estuviera despierto por completo otra vez.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron por llegar al centro de Elsa, repitió el mismo proceso en la otra pierna al mismo ritmo. La escuchó soltar algo parecido a un gemido y un quejido, creyendo que Anna iría directo a su centro para estimularla.

'_¡Oh Elsa! ¡Aún no has suplicado por tu ansiado final!'_

Repitió el mismo proceso una y otra vez, pasando su lengua de vez en cuando sobre el sexo de Elsa ocasionando que soltara un fuerte jadeo cada que eso pasaba. Estaba por comenzar el proceso de nuevo en la pierna izquierda cuando, por fin, llegó la dulce plegaria que deseaba escuchar de su jefa.

\- ¡Anna! ¡P-por favor! N-no me h-hagas esperar más… Por favor… - llegó la dulce suplica cargado de desesperación y lujuria.

\- Como desees… - fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Hizo su lengua lo más plana posible, dándole una lamida a todo su sexo provocando que Elsa jadeara y su espalda se arqueara un poco. Podía sentir el dulce néctar de su jefa bailar en su boca, ese delicioso sabor invadiéndola por completo, provocando que Anna deseara aún más de él.

Pasó su lengua por la entrada de su vagina, moviendo su lengua alrededor de la fuente de tal exquisito néctar, metiendo su lengua un poco de vez en cuando. Elsa no paraba de gemir, sintiendo sus pies curvarse de tan extraordinario placer que la recorría; cómo la traviesa pero habilidosa lengua de Anna pasaba por todos lados con precisión y rapidez.

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, sus manos sujetaban esa cabellera rojiza acercándola más a su cuerpo; suplicando con esa simple acción que Anna continuara. Cuando creyó que no podría subir más alto, que no podría tener aún más placer; su cuerpo entero se tensó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su boca quedó petrificada en un grito silencioso al sentir la lengua de Anna jugar con su clítoris.

Anna movía su lengua rápidamente, haciendo incontables movimientos para satisfacer por completo a Elsa, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para que se viniera. Subió hasta que su lengua se topó con ese tímido botón completamente erecto sintiendo ese divino cuerpo reaccionar al instante ante la estimulación.

Movió su lengua; en zigzag, de arriba para abajo, de un lado al otro, en círculos, incluso hizo el alfabeto completo sobre ese pequeño pero poderoso nervio. Elsa ahora gritaba sin control, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Anna estimularla sin descanso.

Podía sentir su orgasmo llegar, sus piernas aprisionaban la cabeza de Anna y sus pies estaban firmemente plantados sobre la cama. Anna seguía con su trabajo, escuchando claramente como el cuerpo de Elsa le indicaba que estaba por terminar. Ella sabía perfectamente qué podría llevar a su jefa a tal ansiado final.

Metió suavemente un dedo en su interior, la lubricación era tanta que no hubo molestia alguna, pero las paredes se cerraban alrededor de su dedo que fue un poco difícil al inicio. La embistió un par de veces antes de meter un segundo dedo, empezando a moverlos lentamente mientras hacía palanca, buscando ese mágico lugar en su interior.

Al tocar un punto en especifico que provocó que Elsa gritara incluso más alto que antes, fue cuando supo que lo había encontrado. Con una sonrisa traviesa, presionó el punto G de Elsa al mismo tiempo que le daba una suave mordida a su clítoris.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó…

El cuerpo de Elsa comenzó a vibrar, las paredes que aprisionaban sus dedos apretaron aún más, su espalda tocó de forma brusca la cama mientras gritaba y gemida de tan repentino y poderoso que fue el orgasmo, sintiendo como un liquido salía disparado del interior de Elsa mojando todo a su paso.

Siguió moviendo su lengua lentamente; prolongándolo, dejando que disfrutara tanto como podía de su orgasmo. Después de varios minutos, Elsa colapsó en la cama. Respiraba erráticamente, su vista estaba clavada en el techo pero parecía no estar presente, su cuerpo brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que la cubría y su cabello le daba un aspecto salvaje de lo desaliñado que estaba.

Anna se alzó, sintiendo su pecho inflado de orgullo por haber provocado tal reacción en Elsa. Se estiró, tomando una servilleta que estaba sobre su buró cerca de la cama. Limpió el sudor del rostro de su jefa, aún sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin regresó al mundo mortal, le dio la sonrisa más hermosa y satisfecha que haya visto en su vida. Su mano acarició la pecosa mejilla, acercándola para poder besarla suavemente, saboreando su propia excitación en los labios de Anna pero importándole poco que así fuera.

Al separarse, vio como la barbilla de Anna brillaba por la cantidad de lubricante que había liberado. Agarró el papel que tenia Anna en su mano y limpió su barbilla, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaban debido a la actividad.

\- ¿¡C…Como diablos hiciste eso!? – Preguntó de pronto, a lo que Anna simplemente alzó una ceja, interrogante. Elsa sintió su cuello y rostro completamente sonrojados por tener que explicarlo. - ¡Eso! Fue como s-si… como si quisiera ir al baño, p-pero más fuerte…

Anna comprendió en ese momento a que se refería. Besó tiernamente sus labios, acariciando su mejilla suavemente para tranquilizarla un poco.

\- Eso fue una eyaculación femenina, o "Squirt" como normalmente se le conoce. Sucede cuando la mujer llega a su punto máximo de placer y es la manera natural en que algunas mujeres tienen orgasmos. No todas pueden conseguir tal punto de éxtasis. – Anna le dio un pequeño beso esquimal, sonriendo tiernamente. – No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada por tal acción.

Elsa estaba asombrada, jamás en su vida sexual activa había logrado tal grado de placer con ninguno de sus pasadas parejas; y ahora, esa hermosa y sexi pelirroja la llevó a tal pináculo de placer de forma tan fácil y rápida, como si esa fuera la reacción más normal en su cuerpo a la hora de tener intimidad.

Su vista bajó al sentir como algo caliente y húmedo se posó sobre su vientre, viendo cómo ese largo, grueso y palpitante miembro le apuntaba. Sintió de nuevo sus paredes palpitar con la idea de tenerla dentro, de que la embistiera y la abriera por completo.

Con un movimiento rápido que tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja, se posicionó sobre de Anna sentándose sobre su vientre. Los ojos de Anna estaban abiertos por el repentino cambio de posición, pero al subir su vista y ver ese majestuoso cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintió como su amigo brincaba de anticipación.

Elsa tenía una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, acariciando su cuerpo como lo había hecho en la sala. Al llegar a su cabeza, soltó su cabello de su refinado peinado, viendo como esa cascada rubio platinado caía sobre su espalda. Con una mano, hizo su cabello hacia atrás haciendo que unos mechones desafiaran la ley de la gravedad quedando suspendidos hacia atrás dándole un aire salvaje e indomable.

\- Es hora de devolver el favor. – Salió la ronca voz de Elsa, bañada de tanta lujuria que la hizo tragar saliva.

Elsa agarró el miembro en su mano, sintiendo la punta del mismo tocar su trasero. Lo acarició un poco, escuchando a Anna jadear por el tacto. Podía sentir como palpitaba en su mano, el sentirlo arder en su frío tacto. Se posicionó sobre él, moviendo su cadera suavemente para lubricarlo un poco, viendo como Anna agarraba su cadera con ambas mano, guiándola.

Cuando creyó que estaba perfectamente lubricado; alzó su cadera, posicionando la punta del pene en la entrada de su vagina, descendiendo lentamente. Ambas jadearon al mismo tiempo cuando empezó a penetrarla, sintiendo cómo se abría paso en ella centímetro a centímetro, cómo las manos de Anna apretaron su agarre en su cuerpo.

Al sentir su cuerpo tocar por fin el de Anna, su cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás con un fuerte gemido; podía sentir como la punta tocaba la entrada de su útero, sentir cada centímetro del miembro entre sus paredes, aprisionándolo deliciosamente.

Puso sus manos sobre el marcado abdomen de Anna, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intrusión de tal magnitud. Anna la dejó acostumbrarse a su tamaño, aún cuando su mente le gritaba por comenzar a mover su cadera desenfrenadamente. No quería lastimarla de alguna forma, así que se limitó a acariciar las piernas de Elsa, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento.

Después de un tiempo, Elsa alzó lentamente su cadera, dejando solamente la cabeza en su interior para bajar rápidamente provocando que el impacto de piel contra piel retumbara en las paredes de la habitación.

No pudo controlarse luego de eso; Elsa comenzó a moverse más rápido echando su cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que la habitación pareciera estar estallando en aplausos de tan rápido y fuerte que se movía sobre de Anna, gimiendo frenéticamente al sentir la punta tocar en cada embestida la entrada de su útero.

Anna estaba maravillada al ver a esa diosa montarla como si no hubiera un mañana, esos hermosos pechos brincaban en cada embestida, viendo su miembro aparecer y desaparecer dentro de ella. Aprisionándola deliciosamente cada vez que se retiraba, como si no quisiera que saliera nunca de ella...

'_Así será.'_

Anna se sentó, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para comenzar a moverse al mismo tiempo que Elsa, sincronizando sus embestidas con las de ella, aplicando mayor fuerza a cada una de movimiento.

\- ¡SI…! ¡ANNA…! Más rápido… Más duro… No te detengas… - eran las suplicas que salían de esos ardientes labios.

Obedeciendo gustosamente a esa orden, se movió como nunca antes lo había hecho; moviendo su cadera a una velocidad casi imposible, aplicando tola la fuerza que su abdomen le permitía, obligando a Elsa a hacer lo mismo al tener aún sus manos en su cadera.

Elsa comenzó a gritar de placer, sintiendo de nuevo esas paredes se contraían más y más con cada minuto que pasaba. Anna podía sentir su clímax llegar, pero no se atrevería a venirse. No hasta que la diosa que la estaba montando con abandono se viniera primero.

Comenzó a morder los pechos de Elsa, tratando de distraerse un poco para retener su orgasmo lo suficiente. Provocando que Elsa gimiera aún más fuerte, agarrándola del cabello con ambas manos, jalándolo al punto de casi lastimarla. Gruñó al sentir eso, sintiendo su miembro empezar a palpitar, indicando que estaba a nada de venirse.

\- ¡TAN GRANDE…! ¡TAN CERCA…! ¡ANNA…! ¡ANNAAAA…!

Fue lo último coherente que salió de sus labios antes de comenzar a gritar descontroladamente, aprisionando su miembro en un agarre delicioso, sintiendo de nuevo como Elsa liberaba líquido de su vagina, sabiendo que estaba en medio de su orgasmo.

Al sentirlo, Anna comenzó a moverse más rápido, como si estuviera poseída; con la única idea de poder llegar hasta el fondo, de poder tocar esa delgada pared entre su vagina y su útero, de poder prolongar el orgasmo de Elsa tanto como aguantara.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, sintió el primer tiro entrar directamente a su útero, escuchándola gemir al sentir el cálido liquido en su interior, liberando tiro tras tiro de blanco semen en la hermosa mujer que tenia encima.

Cuando la última gota que tenia por dar salió, se dejó caer en la cama con Elsa recostada sobre su pecho. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas, pesadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tan salvaje y delicioso encuentro. Su miembro fue perdiendo su grosor lentamente, acunado dentro de las paredes que aún se contraían a su alrededor.

Pasaron los minutos en un agradable silencio, solamente tratando de recuperarse un poco, sintiendo el dedo de Elsa dibujaba patrones sin sentido sobre su vientre. Sonrió, mientras ella acariciaba la blanquecina piel de su jefa con su mano suavemente.

Suspiró profundo, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho al tenerla entre sus brazos, sobre su pecho después de haber hecho algo tan íntimo con ella. Sin pensarlo, besó delicadamente su frente, disfrutando del maravilloso olor natural a menta y nieve fresca que desprendía.

Momentos después, Elsa se levantó un poco, con la misma sonrisa seductora en los labios y sus ojos brillando, bañados en lujuria sin precedentes y sin saciar aún.

\- La noche es joven, Anna… - ronroneó la hermosa mujer.

Sintió como sus paredes apretaban momentáneamente su miembro, enfatizando sus palabras con tal acción, provocando que Anna gimiera y que su miembro comenzara a despertar de nuevo.

Al parecer, la noche sería exquisitamente larga…


	6. Chapter 6

Poco a poco su consciencia volvía a ella. Podía sentir el sol traspasar las cortinas cerradas de su ventana, haciendo que su espalda desnuda se sintiera cálida. Aún con los ojos cerrados, buscó en la cama con su mano el fresco cuerpo de la diosa, pero al sentirla vacía, se levantó de golpe buscándola alrededor con la vista.

Su jefa no estaba por ningún lado, y no se escuchaba nada en el baño, significando que Elsa se había ido. Suspiró, teniendo un extraño sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho.

Se sentía… usada, quizá. El hecho de que Elsa se haya ido sin más le hiso sentir como un juguete, como un simple pasatiempo, como si lo que compartieron la noche anterior no haya sido para nada especial.

Tenía que admitirlo; Elsa era literalmente una diosa en la cama. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien pudiera aguantarle el paso a tal magnitud. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvieron orgasmos, las posiciones en las que estuvieron, simplemente recordaba esos sensuales gemidos y las veces que le pedía más.

Estaba por levantarse cuando algo en su mesita de noche llamó su atención. Había un papel doblado que, sabia, no estaba ahí anteriormente. Curiosa, y teniendo una idea de a quién pertenecía, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

_Fue una noche increíble…_

_Disculpa que no pueda quedarme, pero salgo a primera hora._

_No podía dejar de tocar tus hermosas pecas, casi provoca que pierda el avión._

_Me gustaría que tengamos una cita más adecuada cuando regrese del viaje._

_Elsa._

¡Es verdad! Había mencionado que saldría a un viaje de negocios ese día temprano. De no haber sido porque su jefa la dejo completamente exhausta, la habría llevado hasta la terminal sin ningún problema.

Con nuevas energías, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a comenzar con su día. Rápidamente buscó el poco cereal y leche que le quedaba, desayunó a la velocidad de la luz, se ducho y cambió para después salir prácticamente corriendo al trabajo.

Agradecía inmensamente que la empresa aún no tenga esos aparatos para checar tu entrada y salida, sino ese día tendría un retraso tremendo de 30 minutos. Pero gracias a su amigo Eugene, que siempre la cubría cuando se dormía de más, es que no tuvo grandes problemas con eso.

Como pudo, en el ascensor hizo el nudo de su corbata roja y alisó un poco su saco y pantalón negro. Viéndolo de cierta forma, tenía más parecido a un Hitman que a una programadora con la forma que iba vestida.

Al llegar a su escritorio, de inmediato se puso a trabajar. El resto de la mañana fue pasable; Hans hizo su aparición una hora después, sintiéndose el amo y señor del lugar al saber que no estaba Elsa en las cercanías.

Al verla trabajando, y como era costumbre del inútil de Hans, le pasó todas sus labores a ella para que el simplemente pudiera ir a coquetear con las chicas que, claramente, detestaban al sujeto. Suspiró resignada, no quedaba de otra que seguir con el trabajo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Eugene llegó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y dos toppers con lo que parecía ser sándwiches en el interior. Igual que ella, su camisa blanca estaba arremangada hasta los codos y su corbata un poco floja.

\- Que maravillosa mañana tenemos hoy, ¿no lo crees, roja? – suspiró el idiota, con la mirada soñadora.

\- Si que me den el doble del trabajo te refieres a que es una mañana de ensueño, entonces sí, lo es. – respondió con una risita, tomando uno de los toppers que le estaba ofreciendo.

\- No me digas… ¿el "soy el amo del universo" volvió a dejarte todos sus deberes? – preguntó, acercando una silla al cubículo de Anna.

Por su parte, Anna simplemente se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver la gran pila de documentos que yacía en su escritorio, junto a la pequeña pila que le correspondía a ella. Le dio una mordida a su sándwiches, volviendo a maravillarse de que siempre tuvieran un buen sabor.

\- ¿Por qué no has hecho nada con eso? ¡Eso es abuso de poder! – Se quejó, dejando su comida a un lado para cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya lo intente una vez, ¿recuerdas? No tiene caso que vuelva a hacerlo si no van a tomarme en serio… -respondió, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. – Además, de que ese lamebotas es amigo del de recursos humanos, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio después de eso. Sabía que Anna tenía razón, y que sin importar cuantas veces se quejara, daría el mismo resultado. Hans, al ser un aprovechado y darle sus deberes a los demás, no hacía más que lamerle el culo a cualquiera que tuviera poder en ese lugar.

\- Vaya, vaya… pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

'_Y hablando del diablo…'_

\- ¿Qué quieres, Hans? – exclamó Anna, sin molestarse a levantar la vista y sin dejar de comer su almuerzo.

\- Esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien de mayor rango que tu, niñita. Solo vine a asegurarme que estés haciendo el trabajo que te mande. – respondió, con una voz que denotaba arrogancia y superioridad.

\- Querrás decir, el trabajo que originalmente era tuyo pero que le ordenaste a Anna de terminar. – soltó Eugene, encarando a Hans con los brazos cruzados.

La diferencia de estatura no era demasiada, Eugene era más alto por unos cuantos centímetros y era más corpulento que Hans, pero sabía que no podría ponerle un solo dedo encima mientras estuvieran en la compañía.

\- Y a ti, ¿Quién te metió en la conversación? – lo miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de molestia.

\- Yo solo compre mi boleto para meter mis narices en el tema… - sonrió desafiante, esperando que Hans cometiera el primer movimiento.

Desafortunadamente, el idiota tenía al menos una neurona funcional en su cerebro.

Se sacudió pelusas inexistentes de su saco, acomodó las mangas del mismo y, como si de malditas hormigas se interpusieran en su camino, los miró con total indiferencia y desdén.

\- Quiero ese trabajo en mi escritorio para antes de la una, ¿Entendido?

Anna simplemente permaneció en silencio, comiendo lo que le quedaba de almuerzo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Hans. Lo escuchó bufar y después sus pasos alejándose de ahí. Eugene volvió a sentarse, retomando su alimento.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Creí que si caería con la provocación! Al parecer si tiene al menos una neurona funcionando en esa cabeza hueca.

\- Sabe las consecuencias de hacerlo. Si no fuera por eso, estoy segura que si te hubiera golpeado. – contestó Anna, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Olvidémonos de eso. ¡Dime como te fue con tu cita anoche! – exclamó, acercándose a su espacio personal con emoción en los ojos.

\- Fue magnífico… - alcanzó a decir, era la palabra más cercana a lo que realmente pasó el día anterior.

\- ¡Cuéntame que paso! ¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Fue en tu casa, o en un hotel? ¿La conozco? ¿Era esa chica que le enviaste el correo ayer? ¡Dime cada jugoso detalle!

Pregunta tras pregunta salía de la parlanchina boca de Eugene, sin darle tiempo de responder una cuando la siguiente ya estaba en puerta. Suspiró, esta vez divertida, de que su amigo quisiera saber tanto de su noche.

No iba a decirle en realidad con quien salió, no quería que la reputación de Elsa se viera manchada por la boca floja de su amigo. Y tampoco le diría lo que hicieron, esos detalles eran solamente para ella y nadie más.

Respondió vagamente a las preguntas, sin revelar demasiada información pero suficiente para que se callara de una vez. Cuando sintió que fue demasiado, cambio el tema, preguntándole qué tal le iba con la nueva empleada.

Que arma tan maravillosa y aterradora era el amor…

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, la misma sonrisa estúpida y los ojos soñadores aparecieron en el rostro de su amigo. Anna no pudo más que sonreír, tenía tiempo que no veía a Eugene tan emocionado por una chica.

Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo, sin prestarle atención a lo que Eugene estaba diciendo. Volviendo de nuevo a esos ojos zafiro que la miraban con tanta lujuria y pasión que podría rivalizar con un incendio; esos hermosos y suaves labios que no se cansaría nunca de besar una y otra vez; de esa blanquecina piel que ahora estaba marcada por ella.

Deseaba verla de nuevo… Necesitaba de nuevo tenerla a su lado.

No sabía el tiempo que tomaría el regreso de Elsa, pero de algo estaba completamente segura; la espera seria tortuosa para Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Elsa se fue a su viaje de negocios.

Decir que la extrañaba seria quedarse corto; extrañaba ver su elegante figura caminando por la oficina asegurándose que todos estuvieran haciendo sus labores, esa mirada glaciar que podía congelarte en tu lugar con solo mirarte por unos segundos y esa bella retaguardia menearse dentro de esas finas y ajustadas faldas que siempre usaba.

Pero lo que más extrañaba era a Elsa, no tanto a su jefa. A esa Elsa que conoció en el bar, con ese pequeño toque de torpeza, la forma tímida en la que se comportaba a veces, su suave risa y la forma en la que cubría su boca cuando lo hacía. Extrañaba a Elsa Arendelle más de lo que extrañaba a la Reina del hielo.

Los días en la oficina fueron como siempre; Eugene contándole hasta el cansancio de Rapunzel, o Punzie como él le decía, sobre lo maravillosa y hermosa que era la chica, lo única que era y demás. No había escuchado mucho después de que mencionó el nombre de la muchacha, solo asintiendo cuando creía que era el momento adecuado y dando pequeñas respuestas que venían rápido a su mente.

Como siempre, Hans le dejaba sus labores y se iba a dios sabe dónde. No importaba, los trabajos de Hans eran sencillos para ella, pero siempre era molesto que no pudiera hacer nada contra eso. Al salir del trabajo, fue al supermercado a hacer sus compras, si no ese día y los siguientes los pasaría con hambre.

Estaba debatiéndose entre una caja de Choco Krispis o una de Froot Loops, siendo la persona indecisa que podía llegar a ser, no estaba segura si hundirse en una delicia chocolatosa o llenar su plato de cereal unas tres veces hasta que la leche del tazón desapareciera junto con los Froot Loops, cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos orbes de color azul cielo que la miraban con cierta alegría, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa en unos delgados labios y al final una cabellera rojiza que, algunas veces cuando la veía, se preguntaba si era real o se lo teñía.

Ariel, la recepcionista de la empresa, la estaba mirando con cierto nerviosismo y felicidad en su rostro, vistiendo el uniforme del trabajo y una canasta para sus compras en sus manos. No sabía su apellido, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de acercarse y entablar conversación, siempre iba con prisa al trabajo por lo cual nunca le quedaba tiempo para hablar con alguien más que no fuera Eugene.

Estuvieron ahí, mirándose sin decir absolutamente nada, haciendo el silencio entre ellas más incomodo y pesado con los segundos. Hasta que, por fin, Ariel decidió aclararse la garganta y ser la primera en hablar.

\- ¿No puedes decidir? – señaló a las dos opciones que aún mantenía en sus manos.

Anna, por su parte, parecía no salir de su estupor. Nunca imaginó que se toparía con alguien mientras hacia sus comprar, o quizá porque casi nunca salía de casa y ya se estaba convirtiendo en una antisocial.

Sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo dejar a la pobre chica con la palabra en la boca y que se sintiera ignorada.

\- S-si. No estoy muy segura cual de los dos escoger y cuál de los dos me rendiría mas… - Explicó, volviendo su vista a las dos cajas.

\- ¿Rendirte? ¿No es la misma porción para cada uno? – preguntó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la cabeza un poco inclinada.

\- No, no es lo mismo. Con Choco Krispis puedo servirme solo una vez, la leche se hace de chocolate y se termina al mismo tiempo que las hojuelas y con eso quedo satisfecha; pero con Froot Loops tengo que servirme unas dos o tres veces porque se termina primero los aritos de sabores y queda demasiada leche al final, así que tengo que seguir sirviéndome hasta que la leche y el cereal desaparecen…

Se quedó callada después de eso, esperando un consejo por parte de su compañera, pero al pasar unos largos segundos en absoluto silencio alzó su vista, topándose con los ojos completamente abiertos de Ariel y una expresión que rondaba entre asombro y terror mirándola de arriba abajo.

No entendía que estaba pasando, o por qué Ariel la estaría viendo de ese modo, y sinceramente estaba comenzando a molestarle esa expresión en su cara. ¿Acaso dijo algo malo y la ofendió sin querer?

\- ¿Qué? – no pudo evitar que saliera un poco más brusco de lo que tenía en mente. Sabiendo de su condición física, pensó que la estaba juzgando por eso.

\- ¿¡A dónde es que va toda esa comida en ese delgado cuerpo!? – fue todo lo que salió de sus labios con la voz incrédula.

Confirmado: realmente no tenía idea de que estaba hablando esta mujer. Ladeó su cabeza, no queriendo usar su voz y que de nuevo fuera de forma incorrecta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer dos o tres tazones de cereal y aún así tener una figura tan esbelta? ¿Haces ejercicio a diario? ¿Vas a algún Gym? ¿Tienes alguna especie de dieta?

¡Ah! Ahora ya entendía. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, no creyendo que Ariel fuera esa clase de chica que se preocupara por su físico cuando poseía un cuerpo de botella. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo su actitud relajarse nuevamente.

\- No, solamente tengo un metabolismo algo rápido.

Continuaron hablando mientras compraban lo que les faltaba. La chica era divertida, aunque a veces se emocionaba demasiado con algunos temas que a Anna se le hacían un poco absurdos. Al terminar, cada quien siguió su camino a sus respectivas casas.

A partir de ese momento, Anna y Ariel comenzaron a interactuar un poco más. Ahora, Anna se tomaba unos minutos hablando con ella en la recepción para después subir corriendo a su piso y al término de la jornada siempre la encontraba sentada en una mesita de espera con el celular a mano, y al verla iba corriendo a su lado y seguían hablando de cualquier cosa.

Eugene ahora la molestaba con ella, diciéndole que le gustaba a Ariel por cómo se comportaba, pero Anna siempre le decía que estaba viendo cosas de más por el estar enamorado de la castaña, pero él seguía insistiendo. Comentando que se fijara bien en sus gestos la próxima vez que salieran, pero simplemente lo ignoró en el momento.

Pero, ahora que tenia eso en mente, inconscientemente se fijaba un poco más en ella y lo que hacía, notando ligeros movimientos que había tomado desapercibido antes; cada que por accidente se acercaba más de la cuenta a su espacio personal, se tocaba el cabello nerviosamente; cuando por accidente sus manos se tocaban, se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista.

¿Realmente estaba viendo lo que creía ver o se lo estaba imaginando todo? Y como si el destino le estuviera jugando una broma, un viernes en la noche Ariel la invitó a su casa para que miraran unas películas y cenaran algo rápido terminando de trabajar.

Anna no estaba muy segura de aceptar. No malentiendan, la chica era realmente hermosa, pero no quería que su amistad se viera arruinada por algo tan trivial como un acostón. Aún así, sabía que si rechazaba la invitación sería mucho peor el resultado.

Saliendo del trabajo, fueron a comprar la cena y se dirigieron a la casa de Ariel. Al igual que ella, vivía en un pequeño departamento de una sola habitación y baño, pero era muy acogedor y bonito.

Se decidieron por ver "¿Y donde están las rubias?" en Netflix, algo inofensivo y con bastante humor para la ocasión. Sé que dirán, así que ahórrense sus comentarios, ¡Pervertidos!

Como sea, volviendo al tema, estaban riendo y disfrutando de unos ricos burritos en esa velada con unas latas de cerveza. Realmente era algo tranquilo, y algo nuevo para Anna. No tenía ninguna amiga en la empresa y sus antiguas compañeras de colegio vivían en otro lugar, así que su única compañía era Eugene que solo comentaba babosada y media. Era refrescante tener una noche de solo chicas.

Al terminar la cena y las cervezas, sintió su cuerpo ligero y al parecer Ariel sintió lo mismo porque se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. Anna hizo lo mismo, sintiendo la cabeza de Ariel ser apoyada en su hombro minutos después.

Vieron la película en esa posición, sintiendo la mano de la chica acariciar la suya sutilmente con sus dedos. No le tomó mucha importancia, creyendo que quizá ya se había aburrido de la película. Pero después un aliento cálido golpeó su cuello al mismo tiempo que esa mano viajó a su pierna dándole un sugerente apretón.

El aliento de Anna se detuvo por un momento, para después soltar un jadeo cuando los dientes de Ariel mordieron la piel de su cuello. Las cosas estaban avanzando más rápido de lo que imaginó y en una dirección que no creyó pasaría con ella.

Volteó para decirle algo, quizá detenerla o a decirle que continuara, pero lo que sea que iba a decir murió en su boca.

No, corrección: lo que sea que iba a decir murió en los labios de Ariel, ya que está la había besado en cuanto su cabeza volteó lo suficiente y sus labios estuvieron en su rango de ataque.

Quizá ustedes no estaban tan equivocados como imaginé…


	8. Chapter 8

Tuvo un corto circuito mental...

En cuanto sintió los labios de Ariel sobre los suyos, de nuevo, su mente decidió tomar unas vacaciones a Hawái y dejarla con el problema entre manos… o mejor dicho, entre labios.

Los labios de Ariel eran carnosos, suaves y con un delicado sabor a fresas, quizá debido al labial que llevaba puestos. Sus labios solamente estaban sobre los suyos, sin moverse, simplemente con un toque encima de los suyos.

Lentamente, ella comenzó a darle vida al beso; besando su labio superior para después continuar con el inferior. Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Anna, empezó a moverlos con más insistencia.

Anna simplemente tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, aún sin poder creer que la estaba besando. Sus labios se mantenían cerrados por inercia, pero al sentir una mordida algo fuerte en el labio superior, no pudo evitar el jadeo que escapó de entre sus labios ante el dolor. Ariel aprovechó esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la cavidad y explorar todo lo que podía encontrar.

No pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios cuando, de nuevo, mordió su labio inferior con más delicadeza en esa ocasión, provocando que Ariel se sintiera más segura de profundizar el beso.

Estuvieron unos minutos besándose, a veces acaloradamente y otras un poco más lento, pero había algo mal en eso. Anna no sentía nada, no sentía que su cuerpo reaccionara como normalmente lo haría al tener a una hermosa chica succionando la vida de su boca.

Ella no era una cualquiera, por supuesto que no, pero no negaría el hecho de que sus hormonas reaccionaban de manera más intensa siempre que tenía el más mínimo contacto íntimo con alguna chica. Ante un poco de estimulación bien planteada, su amigo ya estaría listo para la acción en segundos.

Y ahora, parecía estar dormido o muerto, sin tener siquiera el más mínimo deseo de manifestarse ante la otra pelirroja. Había algo mal en toda la situación; no eran los suaves, deleitables y frescos labios que esperaba probar, no eran las manos frías que su cuerpo ansiaba por sentir en cada centímetro, no era el sabor de menta fresca que se filtraba por su fosal nasal…

'_No era Elsa a quien estaba besando…'_

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, paró el beso de inmediato. Suavemente, apartó a Ariel de su persona y la hizo sentarse de nuevo a su lado al ver que, en su momento de epifanía, la pelirroja se había sentado sobre sus piernas.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, respirando un poco agitado, evitando la mirada interrogante de Ariel. Bajó la mirada, no queriendo verla directamente a los ojos por ahora.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Fui demasiado lejos? – la voz dudosa y algo temerosa de la chica llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole sentir una opresión en el pecho.

\- No, no hiciste nada malo. No te preocupes por eso… - su voz apenas era audible, siendo un pequeño y delgado hilo de voz.

\- ¿Pero…? – continuó Ariel, dándose cuenta de inmediato que no había terminado de hablar.

Suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose mal desde antes de siquiera haber dicho las palabras que, sabía, lastimaría a la chica delante suyo. Alzó la vista, centrándose en esos ojos azul cielo que la miraban con una mezcla de emociones que no podía ni siquiera nombrar.

\- Pero no puedo continuar con esto. – confesó, sintiendo vergüenza y desprecio de ella misma por lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo.

Ariel bajó la mirada, centrando su vista en sus manos que las tenía sobre su regazo. Jugó con ellas un poco, analizando lo que acababa de decir con calma, hasta que volvió a fijarse en ella.

\- Entiendo. – respondió, escuchando claramente la derrota y, a lo mejor, tristeza por lo que estaba pasando.

\- N-no me lo tomes a mal, eres muy hermosa… muy atractiva; cualquier hombre o mujer sería afortunado de llamar tu atención y que pueda estar a tu lado. Es solo que…

\- No soy la persona en la que estabas pensando… - terminó la oración, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Anna la quedó viendo, atónita, de que fuera capaz de saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Bajó de nuevo la mirada, avergonzada, juntando sus manos sobre sus piernas sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del mundo.

\- Lo siento. – no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.

Pasaron unos segundos, unos eternos segundos, en absoluto silencio entre ellas; solo el sonido de la televisión de fondo era lo único que se escuchaba. Hasta que, de pronto, una pequeña risa se escuchó a su lado.

Ariel aún mantenía la mirada gacha, pero su mano estaba sobre sus labios, claramente ocultando la risa que salía de ellos. Al terminar, alzó la vista, notando sus ojos un poco más húmedos de lo normal.

\- No fue muy difícil darme cuenta de la situación, ¿sabes? – declaró, quitando sutilmente las lagrimas que ahora se estaban derramando de sus ojos.

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó, ¿En serio así de transparente era su rostro?

\- Si, tu… "amiguito"… no reaccionó en ningún momento del caluroso intercambio. – respondió, señalando con su vista su entrepierna. Anna inmediatamente se sonrojó más, cubriendo inconscientemente su miembro con sus manos. – No es normal que un "chico" no se prenda con la forma en la que me estaba restregando sobre de él; a no ser que sea gay, no le guste el sexo o no esté interesado en la persona. – concluyó.

Anna no supo que responder a eso. Solamente se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo del sillón, clavando su vista en el techo mientras soltaba el aire que no se había dado cuenta había retenido. Ni siquiera se había percatado que Ariel se estaba moviendo sobre ella, tan inmersa estaba en su mente y su revelación que, para el momento que lo notó, solo pudo quitársela de encima.

\- De verdad lo siento, Ariel. No era mi intensión que las cosas no salieran como se supone debía de ir. – dijo, realmente sintiéndose mal por toda la situación.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso; no es tu culpa que me tardara tanto. – respondió, haciendo que Anna volteara a verla con una ceja alzada, interrogante. – Desde el primer día que comencé a trabajar en la compañía, hace dos años, me llamaste la atención en seguida. – comenzó a decir, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y su mirada en sus manos. – Siempre me pareciste, y aún me pareces, una persona muy atractiva, amable y divertida; pero nunca me atreví a acercarme. Las veces que te veía entrar al edificio, te quería hablar o decirte algo más que solo "Hola", pero siempre ibas corriendo y nunca te despegabas de tu amigo de cabello oscuro. Por eso, guardé mi distancia, con la idea de que, en un futuro, pudiéramos entablar una conversación. Pero cuando te vi en el supermercado, con las dos cajas de cereales en cada mano y una tierna mirada indecisa en tu rostro, me armé de valor y me acerqué.

Anna estaba boca abierta, sorprendida más allá de lo imaginable, sin saber que decir a la confesión que acababa de hacerle. ¿Cómo era posible que esto le esté pasando? Nunca imaginó que le llegaría a gustar a alguien del trabajo, no por tanto tiempo al menos, sin que ella lo notara siquiera. Ahora se sentía fatal, por el hecho de haberle hecho perder el tiempo a Ariel en ella; un tiempo en el que pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor y no en alguien que no podía corresponderle.

\- Pero, ¿Sabes? Me alegro. – Continuó, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Alzó su mano, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. – Me alegro porque, por lo que acabo de darme cuenta, ya hay alguien especial en tu vida; alguien que ha logrado iluminar tu rostro y hacer que tus ojos griten de alegría.

¿De verdad su rostro manifestaba tanto? No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sintió que la sangre se almacenaba en su rostro de nuevo, teniendo una idea de que tan roja podría estar si la cantidad de calor que sentía era algún indicador.

Tomó la mano de Ariel entre las suyas, dándole un ligero apretón. Maravillándose por la comprensión de la mujer frente suyo y de lo enorme que era su corazón por no sentir rencor hacia ella por lo anterior.

\- Sé que no debería de decirlo, porque lo siento como una clase de insulto hacia el valor que tuviste por confesarte, pero lo siento mucho. Lamento no poder corresponderte de la manera que quisieras. – expresó, con toda la sinceridad que podía en ese instante. – Y te lo agradezco. Te agradezco que te fijaras en alguien como yo aún cuando no tengo nada para ofrecer; en una persona que a veces no tiene idea de lo que hará el día siguiente y que es demasiado testaruda…

No pudo continuar, ya que un pequeño golpe en su frente le hizo alzar la vista, encontrando la mano de Ariel enfrente. Al parecer, le acababa de dar un golpe con su dedo medio creando tensión con el pulgar. Anna se sobó el área afectada, sorprendida y extrañada por el repentino ataque.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso de ti, Anna. Aunque tú no lo veas, eres una persona maravillosa que merece un amor sincero e incondicional. – contestó con firmeza, para después darle un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. – Y no tienes nada de que disculparte. No es culpa de nadie que no pasara nada antes ni ahora. Simplemente, no es nuestro destino el estar juntas. – de nuevo, acarició su mejilla con su suave tacto. – Solo espero que lo de esta noche no sea la razón por la que dejemos de ser amigas.

\- Por supuesto que no. Como acabas de decir; no es culpa de nadie que no pasara nada. – le aseguró, dándole un suave beso a su mano. – Además, que me encantaría continuar siendo tu amiga; Eugene es divertido y todo, pero un tiempo de chicas es realmente refrescante de tanta estupidez que dice a cada rato.

Ambas rieron con eso, rompiendo por completo el ambiente de tensión que se había creado con todo el asunto. Cuando las risas pararon, fijaron de nuevo su vista en la televisión, notando los créditos de la película pasar indicando que había terminado. Anna se paró, recogiendo todo lo que habían usado y tirando la basura en el cesto de basura.

\- Realmente agradezco la velada, pero creo que es hora de retirarme. – declaró, sintiendo que era el momento adecuado para irse y no empeorar las cosas.

Ariel la acompaño hasta la entrada de su departamento, con una sonrisa en los labios y sus manos detrás de su espalda. Sabía que todo estaría bien entre ellas, que podían superar lo de esa noche y avanzar a una buena amistad.

\- De nuevo, gracias por todo. – dijo, poniendo su saco sobre su brazo.

\- De nada. – respondió, para después agarrarla de la camisa, acercándola a ella y darle un beso rápido. – Para la buena suerte.

Sin más, cerró la puerta en su cara, dejándola por segunda vez en esa noche con la boca abierta. Meneó la cabeza, por las ocurrencias de Ariel y su manera tan peculiar de desearle buena suerte.

Emprendió su camino de regreso a su casa, su cabeza dando vueltas con lo que acababa de descubrir esa noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Un mes…

Ha pasado un mes completo desde la última vez que vio a Elsa; un mes desde que se fue al viaje de negocios que comentó el día que estuvieron juntas.

Nunca imaginó que esas juntas de negocios tomaran tanto tiempo, siempre tuvo la idea de que era nada más ir, checar unos documentos y regresar; nada del otro mundo. No que le tomaría un mes entero.

Las cosas en el trabajo mejoraron un poco; Hans seguía siendo el mismo inútil y haragán de siempre, Eugene al parecer había convencido a la pobre Rapunzel de ir a una cita con él sumándola al grupo junto con Ariel que, después de ese incómodo momento en su casa, decidió permanecer como amigas.

Sinceramente le sorprendió que Ariel quisiera tener una amistad entre ambas, al saber de sus sentimientos y de cómo había "reaccionado" a sus afectos, tuvo la idea de que a lo mejor ya no quería nada. Pero vaya sorpresa que, al ingresar a la empresa como todos los días, la saludó con una enorme sonrisa, e incluso haciéndole una pequeña platica antes de continuar su camino.

Ahora, eran ellos cuatro los que se juntaban para salir a comer, compartiendo pequeñas historias para conocerse mejor y riendo de las estupideces que Eugene hacia para impresionar a Rapunzel. Era un buen cambio en el ambiente, todo ese entorno de camaradería que se creaba cuando estaban juntos era acogedor, aunque Anna aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Después de todo, el único amigo que había tenido desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí había sido Eugene.

Miró de reojo el reloj, notando que faltaban 20 minutos para que pudieran salir a comer. Sentía de nuevo esas ganas de tomar chocomilk, ya que el suyo se había esfumado a la hora que llegó al trabajo. Miró alrededor, notando como algunos se levantaban en dirección al elevador para ir al comedor. Encogió sus hombros y simplemente agarró su cartera y salió del lugar.

Por suerte, no muy lejos de la empresa se encontraba un pequeño restaurante donde algunas veces ellos iban a comer. Ingresó al lugar, notando a algunos compañeros esperando ya su orden de comida. Anna simplemente se acercó a la barra, ordenó lo que quería, esperó unos minutos hasta que le entregaron su pedido y se fue.

Al darle el primer sorbo a su malteada, no pudo evitar el soltar un gemido de felicidad. Es cierto que era una amante del chocolate, pero en esos días parecía que esa descripción había escalado a medidas inimaginables. Desde hace una semana, antes de irse al trabajo tenía que preparar un termo de chocomilk para el camino, en el almuerzo salía a comprar alguna barra de chocolate y en la cena, se comía bombones cubiertos de chocolate.

No le molestaba ni tampoco le preocupaba, el subir de peso no era ningún problema en ella pero se le hacía raro en ocasiones, y más cuando despertaba en medio de la noche solamente para comer algo de chocolate y después continuar durmiendo.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, tratando de saber la razón de esa repentina obsesión con el chocolate, cuando de pronto chocó contra otro cuerpo. Estaba por disculparse pero su vista se encontró con los ojos celestes de Ariel sonriéndole traviesa.

\- No me sorprende que estés de nuevo encerrada en tu mente, Anna. Pero deberías de tener cuidado cuando te pasa eso en la calle; algún carro podría atropellarte. – su voz sonaba entre burlona y preocupada.

\- Te sorprendería saber cuántas veces he estado a punto de morir atropellada por eso… - respondió, volviendo a sorber de su chocolatosa bebida.

\- Déjame adivina, ¿De nuevo chocomilk? – Anna asintió sin dejar de sorber del popote. - ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que saldrías? Te estábamos buscando para ir a comer. – le reprochó, con sus manos en la cintura.

Nunca le pasó por la mente esa opción, y ahora que lo mencionó se le hizo algo tonto el salir y regresar con solamente la malteada en mano. Ariel seguía viéndola, aún con sus manos en la cintura como esperando una respuesta de su parte, a lo cual Anna no sabía que decir.

\- Lo siento, creo que nunca cruzo esa idea en mi mente. – se disculpó, rascando su nuca y mirando a otro lado.

Ariel simplemente rio un poco, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún problema con que se le olvidara. A los pocos segundos, los otros dos aparecieron, haciendo el mismo comentario de haberles informado. La pelirroja les aseguró que la siguiente vez les informaría, todo con tal de que dejaran de quejarse por ser dejador atrás.

En el trascurso del almuerzo, todos estaban molestándola con el asunto de la repentina obsesión del chocolate; diciendo comentarios sin sentido que iban desde falta de vitaminas hasta el más ridículo, que era el estar embarazada.

Eugene y Ariel sabían de su condición, así que el solo escuchar eso no pudieron el evitar partirse de la risa por lo ridículo que era la sola imagen de Anna en esa situación, llegando al punto de limpiarse las lágrimas de tanto reír y de Eugene azotar la mesa agarrándose el estómago de dolor. Rapunzel los quedó viendo, no entendiendo el chiste. Anna simplemente le dijo que estaban locos, pero su cara claramente decía que no le creía nada.

Los siguientes días fueron así, con esos tontos comentarios de una Anna embarazada y sus antojos de chocolate a cada rato. A Rapunzel le daba gracia cómo la molestaban, pero aún no sabía con claridad el porqué les causaba ese ataque de risa tan extremo cuando, desde su perspectiva e ignorancia, era una posibilidad en Anna.

El jueves, Anna llegó como si nada a la empresa, con su termo lleno de chocomilk y unas barras de chocolates escondidas en la bolsa de su saco. Estaba por saludar a Ariel como siempre, pero se detuvo de siquiera acercarse. Ariel estaba tecleando como loca en la computadora, con una expresión que gritaba que estaba en problemas y había sido regañada. No queriendo interrumpirla, y quizá ganarse un grito innecesario, siguió su camino al elevador.

El trayecto fue algo incómodo, habían unas cuantas personas acompañándola en el ascensor, pero se podía sentir un aura pesada en ese reducido espacio emanando de ellos. Era casi sofocante el tenerlos a todos ellos ahí con sus expresiones de preocupación y provocando ese tenso ambiente.

Cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron en su piso, sintió un inmenso alivio que duro solamente cinco segundos. Normalmente, el piso donde se encontraba su oficina era algo animado. Algunos trabajando con música a un volumen bajo para sí mismos, otros hablando entre ellos, algunas risas por aquí y por allá… En serio era un ambiente relajado y cómodo.

Pero no ese día, el único ruido que se podía escuchar en todo el piso era el constante tecleo de las computadoras. Al igual que en el elevador, el ambiente pasó de ser cómodo y tranquilo, a ser uno pesado y lleno de tensión. Todos tenían caras de espantados, como si hubieran visto a un fantasma rondando la empresa.

Ahora Anna se sentía inquieta, sin siquiera saber la razón de todo ese sombrío estado en el que todos parecían estar. Las horas ese día fueron lentas, ni siquiera Eugene se asomó a molestarla en todo ese tiempo, y fue aún más raro que Hans no dejara sus deberes a manos de Anna.

Todo daba una muy mala espina…

Y solo fue confirmado cuando, minutos antes de que fuera la hora del almuerzo, Bella apareciera en su cubículo con unos documentos en sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Anna, la Señorita Arendelle demanda tu presencia en su oficina inmediatamente. – informó, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Ella simplemente asintió, no teniendo idea del porque Elsa la estaría llamando de esa forma tan profesional. Se encaminó a su destino, con los nervios a flor de piel a cada paso que daba. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que Elsa, no, la Reina del Hielo estuviera tan molesta con ella?

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, imaginando cientos de posibles escenarios en los que ella pudo haber hecho algo terriblemente mal y esa sea la razón por la que en estos momentos sea solicitada directamente en su oficina.

El escritorio de Bella estaba al comienzo del corredor, ella aún no había regresado de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, así que siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a la puerta de la oficina.

Por un momento no supo qué hacer; solo se quedó de pie, frente a la puerta, sin mover un solo dedo. Su mente le mandaba la orden de hacer algo, lo que sea, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse desconectado por completo de sus funciones ese día.

'_¡Vamos, muévete! Toca esa puerta, solo toca la maldita puerta… ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a tocar una condenada puerta?'_

Respiró profundo un par de veces, hasta que su cuerpo logró ganar algo de control. Tocó la puerta dos veces, esperando a recibir una respuesta y, rogando internamente, que nadie estuviera dentro.

\- Pase. – fue la respuesta que ganó del otro lado.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, entrando con algo de temor a la oficina y cerrando detrás de ella. Nunca había estado ahí, esa era la primera vez que ponía un pie en su oficina y quedó maravillada con lo que vio a pesar del ambiente.

La oficina era espaciosa; un escritorio de madera oscura estaba en frente, un par de sillas blancas junto a una mesa redonda de madera, del otro lado un sillón de cuero negro pegado a la pared de la izquierda. Detrás del escritorio, un ventanal enorme daba paso a la vista completa de la ciudad debajo.

No era sorpresa que fuera nombrada "La Reina del hielo" con una vista como la que tenia; cualquiera podría sentirse de la realiza si tenía un lugar como ese y ver a sus súbditos desde lo alto de su torre de marfil.

Elsa estaba detrás de su escritorio, como una reina sentada en su trono, con otras dos personas de traje sentados enfrente de ella. En cuanto su vista se posó en Anna, de nuevo sintió ese escalofrió recorrer su columna. Su mirada era dura, fría, afilada, haciéndole sentir diminuta con el peso de ella.

\- Eso sería todo por el momento, caballeros. Pueden retirarse. – su voz, no era diferente que su mirada.

Los hombres rápidamente se levantaron, como si quisieran salir corriendo de la guarida de un dragón, agarrando sus maletines y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Brevemente se despidieron para dejarla sola con su jefa. El silencio reinó de nuevo, haciendo aún más incómodo el momento.

Anna tenía su vista pegada al suelo, deseando muy en el fondo haber hecho algo con su ropa antes de entrar; la corbata estaba algo suelta, las mangas de su camisa estaban dobladas hasta los codos y su saco reposaba en la silla de su cubículo. Esperó paciente y temerosa al castigo que creyó caería en ella, pero en su lugar, un largo suspiro se escuchó proviniendo de su jefa.

Al alzar su vista, vio el rostro de Elsa completamente transformado. Ya no era la Reina del hielo la que estaba sentada detrás de ese escritorio, ya no era su jefa la que la miraba con dureza y frialdad; ahora era Elsa Arendelle, la mujer tímida y carismática con la que salió a pasar un buen rato en un bar hace un mes.

\- Anna, por favor siéntate. – dijo, su voz sonando temerosa.

Hizo lo que se le indicó, sintiéndose inquieta pero ahora la preocupación se añadió a la lista. Esperó a que continuara, que dijera algo más para romper la tensión, pero se quedó callada. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, se mordisqueaba un poco el labio inferior y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Algo la estaba atormentando, pero no sabía que podría ser o si podría ayudarla, y siendo una persona que no aguanta los momentos silenciosos por demasiado tiempo, decidió hablar.

\- ¿Cuándo regresaste? – fue la gran idea a la que llegó para romper la tensión.

\- Anoche. – respondió, mirando a otra dirección. De nuevo el silencio, tan tenso que podrías cortarlo con un cuchillo. Apenas había abierto la boca para preguntar otra cosa pero ella le ganó. – Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Anna.

Como si su estomago respondiera a esas palabras, lo sintiendo dar vueltas amenazando con querer devolver lo poco que había desayunado. Respiró profundo de nuevo, intentando tranquilizarse y calmar a su alterado estómago. De todas formas…

¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pudiera decirle?

Al parecer, no era la única que necesitaba calmarse, ya que la vio suspirar profundo para después, fijar su vista en la de Anna. Había miedo, duda, incertidumbre nublando las hermosas facciones de Elsa. Abrió su boca un par de veces, cerrándola casi de inmediato cuando no encontraba su voz, hasta que por fin tuvo la fuerza para hablar.

\- Estoy embarazada… - dijo, en voz tan baja que apenas y pudo escucharlo gracias al silencio del lugar.

'_Espera… ¿Qué?'_


	10. Chapter 10

¡Pero qué noche…!

Esa era la única frase que cruzaba la mente de Elsa Arendelle desde el momento en el que había abierto los ojos.

El sol apenas estaba alzándose por el horizonte cuando despertó, todavía tenía unas cuantas horas para llegar al aeropuerto, así que no había prisa. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, algunas partes dolían un poco por el esfuerzo que hizo la noche anterior, pero fuera de eso, increíblemente satisfecho. Lo primero que vio al darse la vuelta fue esa extensión de piel llena de hermosas pecas dibujada con arañazos en casi toda el área.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio al verlo, tocando ligeramente las marcas que dejó en esa cálida piel. Afortunadamente, las marcas eran superficiales y no le causó ninguna molestia su toque, el único sonido que produjo la pelirroja fue un largo suspiro acompañado de unas palabras inentendibles para después seguir roncando suavemente.

Soltó una pequeña risa, encontrando extrañamente encantador la reacción de Anna. Nunca creyó que un mensaje perdido la llevaría a pasar la mejor noche de su vida, al lado de la persona menos esperada del mundo. No era raro que algunos mensajes perdidos le llegaran, algunos eran relacionados al trabajo pero con destinatario equivocado, y otros que definitivamente iban dirigidos ella en un contexto más informal.

Nunca les había hecho caso, sabía quiénes eran las personas que se lo enviaban, pero nunca le llamó la atención el querer responder o en molestarse en los motivos detrás de tal acción. Hasta que llegó el mensaje de Anna. El mensaje fue sencillo; invitándola a ir a cenar. Elsa se sorprendió; no podía creer que siguieran enviándole esos mensajes sabiendo que no recibirían una respuesta afirmativa, para después sentirse fastidiada por tal insistencia en el tema.

Leyó el mensaje, creando en su mente alguna clase de respuesta ha dicho atrevimiento, pero notó algo extraño en las palabras que contenía la invitación. Lo leyó una y otra vez, no estando del todo convencida de lo que estaba mirando, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que encontraba extraño. El mensaje no iba dirigido a _ella_ en específico, al parecer Anna estaba invitando a alguien que quizá conoció en alguna página pero, por azares del destino y posiblemente un poco de su torpeza incluida, fue enviado erróneamente a Elsa.

Conocía de vista a Anna Sommer, solo a unos cuantos pisos debajo del suyo siendo programadora en el equipo de Hans, pero nunca habían entablado conversación alguna que no fuera estrictamente de trabajo. Debía de admitirlo, la chica era preciosa y con bastante energía en ocasiones, nunca la miró de forma indecente como lo hacían algunos de los demás trabajadores, que podía sentir sus miradas sobre su cuerpo casi desvistiéndola.

Una chica realmente educada y dedicada a su trabajo, viéndola en ocasiones retirarse de la empresa horas después de su horario establecido. Toda la idea de negar la invitación se esfumó de su mente. ¿Habría algún problema si lo acepta? ¿Sería correcto responder cuando no iba realmente dirigido a ella? Tenía mucho tiempo desde que Elsa realmente tuvo el deseo de salir con alguien, no porque no quisiera sino por falta de interés. Cada persona con la que tuvo citas casuales, resultaban ser completos idiotas o simplemente se ocultaban detrás de una máscara de elegancia y educación mostrando después su verdadera personalidad.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, debatiéndose si realmente era correcto lo que tenía planeado hacer o no. Después de unos intensos minutos de mirar su pantalla, llegó a una seria conclusión...

'_Fuck it.'_

Con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y mordiéndose el labio inferior, envió el mensaje que la llevaría a su situación actual: en el departamento de una de sus empleadas después de haber tenido el encuentro más sublime, perfecto, inolvidable y apasionado de su vida. Volviendo al presente, con sumo cuidado y lentitud, depositó un suave beso en el hombro de la pelirroja, deleitándose de la cálida piel en contraste con su frío tacto.

Anna era una diosa en la cama, no comprendía cómo es que alguien como ella pudiera estar sin pareja, si es que esa era la verdad. Pero no fue eso lo que la llevó a pensar de esa forma, claro que era un factor extra muy conveniente pero no el primordial. Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona encontraría atractivo en alguien: era atenta, cariñosa, divertida, salvaje cuando debía e indudablemente hermosa. Los atributos perfectos para la pareja ideal.

A pesar de que fue realmente intenso el encuentro, en realidad Anna era muy considerada. Podía notar la pasión y el deseo de querer complacerla en cada movimiento que hacía; sin importar qué estuviera haciendo, detrás de cada caricia, de cada roce, podía sentir la necesidad de satisfacerla hasta que no pudiera más. Siempre dejando que ella disfrutara antes, siempre pensando primero en Elsa que en su propio placer.

Claro que al comienzo, entró en shock al descubrir que Anna poseía un miembro extra en su entrepierna. Al sentirlo, por unos cuantos segundos su cerebro no pudo llegar a una conclusión de cómo la hacía sentir eso, pero un solo vistazo al rostro de Anna fue suficiente para hacerle entender todo. Anna se sentía insegura, expuesta y su rostro reflejaba el rechazo inminente que creyó recibiría. ¿Cuántas personas la habían hecho sentir de ese modo? ¿Qué tan profundo sería la decepción para que la hicieran creer eso casi de forma inmediata?

Ella no era como el resto, no había nada en Anna que le hiciera sentir de esa forma. Sabía que las palabras no serían suficientes para que confiara en ella, para que sus palabras atravesaran esa barrera de defensa que tenía y le llegaran, así que dejó que sus acciones hablaran. ¡Y vaya que hablaron toda la noche!

Tenía que irse pronto, lo sabía, aún cuando deseaba quedarse y preparar el desayuno para ambas, prolongar su estancia y compañía de Anna. No quería despertarla, imaginando lo cansada que podría sentirse después de trabajar todo el día y del esfuerzo de anoche, pero tampoco quería irse así nada más dejando una mala impresión por tal acto y que Anna malinterpretara su ausencia con desinterés.

A la distancia alcanzó a escuchar su celular sonar, confirmándole que debía de irse pronto sino llegaría tarde al aeropuerto. Se levantó con cuidado buscando su ropa alrededor, procurando no hacer ningún ruido al cambiarse y despertarla por error. Fue a la sala por sus cosas, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje rápido asegurándole que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Por suerte, encontró un papel entre sus cosas y logró ubicar un lapicero perdido en el departamento. Cuando por fin tenía lo que estaba buscando, regresó de nuevo a la habitación, notando que la pelirroja no se había movido para nada.

Admiró el cuerpo de Anna, teniendo el impulso de besar cada peca de su espalda semejante a una constelación de estrellas en una noche sin luna. Recorrió con su vista cada peca en su piel expuesta, memorizando cada una de ellas. Definitivamente quería repetir la "salida improvisada" que tuvieron, tener una más apropiada a su regreso. Realmente quería conocer a Anna, no como una empleada más y definitivamente no como algo de un solo día, sino como una posible cita en el futuro.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, alertándole que debía darse prisa. Escribió rápidamente la nota, añadiendo un pequeño dato innecesario pero imaginando que sería divertido que lo supiera. Lo dobló dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche, a la vista de la pelirroja para después acercarse a ella y besar delicadamente su frente.

\- Nos veremos pronto… - susurró, acariciando su cabello con dulzura, depositando un último beso en su hombro desnudo.

Juntó sus cosas y a paso veloz salió de mala gana del departamento, con las llaves del carro a mano. Debía de regresar a su hogar para ducharse y recoger algunas cosas que necesitaría de último minuto. En cuanto llegó, no desperdició más tiempo y se dirigió a la ducha mientras se iba desvistiendo en el camino, tenía el tiempo justo y debía de desprenderse del olor a sexo que llevaba encima.

Una vez finalizado eso, fue a su cuarto vistiendo las prendas que había preparado la noche anterior. Teniendo en cuenta que sería un viaje un poco largo; había seleccionado unos jeans claros, una blusa blanca de cuello V, tenis casuales y había trenzado su cabello dejándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo con el flequillo echado para atrás. Revisó rápidamente una última vez los documentos, cerciorándose de tener todo en orden y, una vez confirmado eso, agarró sus maletas y salió de su casa rumbo a su carro.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al aeropuerto, obviamente sin demora alguna, pero aun así sabía de la puntualidad que tanto exigía su padre. Estacionó el carro, sacó sus maletas y se puso sus lentes de sol que siempre llevaba en la guantera; había dormido pocas horas, así que las ojeras que cargaba eran algo notables.

Caminó con calma entre la multitud de gente, todos corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a sus vuelos. Elsa simplemente se dirigió a un área reservada, esperando a que le avisaran de su turno para abordar. Unos minutos más tarde, un joven; de traje negro, cabellera azabache, delgado, ligeramente alto y de ojos azules, entró buscándola con la mirada. Cuando la localizó, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sin esperar más, caminó a donde estaba y la envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Hace siglos que no sé de ti! – exclamó con alegría, haciéndola reír por la actitud jovial característica de él.

Al ser la hija de una importante empresa, su padre le asignó un escolta para que la cuidara en todo momento. No le agradó mucho la idea al comienzo; el tener a alguien como su sombra siguiéndola a todos lados era algo incómodo para ella, pero conforme pasaban los días y lo iba conociendo más, la actitud juguetona y alegre del joven era contagiosa en ocasiones. Llegando al punto de no sentir que fuera un empleado más de ella, sino un amigo con el cual podía hablar siendo ella misma sin tener que esconderse en la máscara de la CEO de la empresa.

\- Olaf, solo tiene dos días que no nos vemos. No seas tan exagerado. – le respondió, devolviendo el abrazo por unos breves minutos.

\- ¡Vamos! El avión está esperando por ti. – le apresuró, tomando su maleta y guiando el camino.

Si de algo tenía que agradecerle a su padre, posiblemente sería el no tener que tomar un avión comercial para ir a esas fastidiosas reuniones, ya que la empresa poseía un avión privado para asuntos relacionados a la misma. Aunque, en ocasiones muy especiales, lo utilizaban para viajes familiares, pero eran en raras ocasiones, no queriendo abusar del hecho de tener un avión como transporte personal. Ya estando cerca, pudo ver un Beechcraft King Air 350i color blanco con las turbinas y la cola pintado de celeste con nombre de la compañía mostrándose orgullosamente en proceso de arranque.

Olaf se adelantó con su maleta, corrió hacia el avión para dejar sus pertenencias dentro y con la misma velocidad regresó a su lado; con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre traía y sin tener el menor rastro de cansancio.

\- Me temo que no podré acompañarte ahora, Elsa. Tu carro no puede quedarse en ese lugar por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y… - se detuvo, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. – Sabes que no me gustan mucho los aviones, así que creo no seré buena compañía para ti, y menos en un vuelo tan largo como el de esta ocasión. Es muy probable que me dé un paro cardiaco en medio vuelo y no habrá nadie para cuidarte ni reanimarme y…

\- Olaf, cálmate. – lo interrumpió, con una pequeña risa de asombro que no pudo contener. – Sé de tu pequeño desagrado hacia los aviones. Ya tengo todo en orden, no te preocupes. Además… - sonrió juguetona, sacudiendo las llaves de su carro frente a él. - ¿A quién más le daría las llaves de mi hermoso Camaro para llevarlo a casa?

Pudo ver claramente los ojos del chico brillar de emoción al escuchar eso. Por alguna razón, Olaf tenía cierto miedo a volar; siempre estaba tenso, sudando y se aferraba a su asiento como si el más simple descuido fuera a ser su final o podría de alguna forma provocar un accidente, pero era muy diferente con los autos. Amaba la velocidad que le proporcionaban los autos deportivos, el diseño de los mismos y el funcionamiento de sus motores, al punto de hacerlo babear cuando estaba cerca de uno.

\- ¡Eres la mejor, Elsa! - Le arrebató las llaves de su mano, y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, escuchándolo reír de felicidad mientras el aire de sus pulmones comenzaba a escasear por la fuerza.

\- ¡Olaf! No… puedo… respirar… - alcanzó a decir, llenando sus pulmones cuando por fin la soltó, disculpándose una y otra vez por no medir su fuerza. – Tranquilo, pero debes de irte. El capitán está esperando a que aborde.

\- Le mandas saludos a Malvavisco de mi parte. – fue lo último que dijo.

Asintiendo, volvió a abrazarla, con delicadeza en esta ocasión, deseándole un viaje seguro y pronto retorno. Finalizando las despedidas, cada quien tomó su camino. En cuanto estuvo a bordo, una azafata de nombre Astrid le indicó su lugar y que en unos momentos la Capitana Calhoun anunciaría el comienzo de su viaje.

Ya estando en el aire y con el pensamiento de que llegaría en la mañana a su destino, junto con lo exhausta que se sentía, le pidió a Astrid una almohada y sabana para poder dormir un poco. En sus últimos momentos de conciencia, se preguntó vagamente si Anna ya estaría despierta y si habría visto la nota que le dejó, arrepintiéndose fugazmente de no haberle pedido su número de celular.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de caer rendida.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Elsa había trabajado un poco en el transcurso del vuelo, asegurándose de que los documentos estuvieran debidamente redactados y había comido un poco de lo que Astrid le ofrecía. Cuando la voz de la capitana le informó que se abrochara el cinturón para realizar el aterrizaje a su destino.

Conociendo el clima de Noruega, su ciudad natal, iba preparada con un abrigo largo color negro. El frío otoñal era algo extremo a finales de octubre para los que no estaban acostumbrados a esas bajas temperaturas, llegando incluso a bajo cero cuando el invierno no era piadoso con ellos. Pero para Elsa, el frío no era un problema, quizá debido a que nació con esas temperaturas extremas es que a ella no le causaba tanta incomodidad como a los demás habitantes.

En cuanto el avión aterrizó, Elsa les agradeció y bajó del avión con su maleta en mano. Apenas salió por la puerta, el lugar le dio la bienvenida con su frío tacto, envolviéndola como si de un abrazo se tratase. Respiró profundamente de ese seco y fresco aire, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de ese pequeño momento antes de enfrentarse al mundo real.

Y como si hubiera sido su señal para aparecer, al lado de las escaleras del avión estaba un hombre; de cabellera azabache, traje negro, robusto y ojos de color café oscuro. Tenía una mirada que, si no lo conocías, te podría intimidar en cuestión de segundos con ese ceño fruncido que parecía haberse marcado en sus facciones.

\- Bienvenida a Oslo, Señorita Arendelle. Permítame encargarme de sus pertenencias. – le saludó, con su voz ligeramente grave pero sintiendo la sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- Muchas gracias, Marshal. – contestó.

Siguió a Marshal por la terminal, hasta llegar a un auto negro con las ventanas polarizadas en la entrada del aeropuerto. Estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar, pero la mano del guardaespaldas que le asignaron fue más rápida que ella. Le agradeció con una sonrisa, contestándole que era un placer. Depositada su maleta en la cajuela, prosiguió a subir al auto y emprender el camino a su hogar.

A través de la ventana podía ver a los diversos autos y personas caminar por las calles, dándole esa sensación de realmente estar en casa. Una cálida sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, recordando las veces que salía a jugar con la nieve mientras sus padres la veían con sonrisas en el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas en la compañía? – preguntó Marshal, sacándola de su recuerdo y regresándola de nuevo al carro.

\- Todo está en orden, Marsh. Algunos problemas con los empleados y sus programas, como siempre, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con esfuerzo. – contestó, viendo fugazmente el rostro de Anna pasar por su mente y sentir el rubor subir por su cuello por eso. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de controlarlo. - ¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Estarán en la mansión?

\- Lamentablemente, no, señorita. Partieron a un viaje de negocios hace unos días y regresarán en un par de semanas. – dijo, viéndola brevemente por el espejo retrovisor para después regresar su vista al camino.

'_Entonces, estaré sola en casa.'_

Suspiró, no pudiendo reprimir la oleada de tristeza que le recorrió el cuerpo ante la noticia. Sabía que eso podría pasar, al no ser un viaje para pasar tiempo en familia, estaba la posibilidad de que sus padres estuvieran ocupados trabajando. Quizá Marshal la vio hundirse en sus deprimentes pensamientos, porque de nuevo su voz llegó a ella.

\- Su primo Kristoff está esperando por usted impacientemente. No ve la hora de poder quejarse con usted de las cosas que teme decirle a su padre. – ambos rieron un poco por eso, sabiendo bien que Agnar era un padre amoroso, pero de mano dura en el trabajo.

\- No puedo esperar a escucharlo hacer berrinche por eso. – volvió a reír, cubriendo su boca con su mano. – Hablando de familia, a ti también te mandan saludos… "Malvavisco". – comentó, enfatizando la última palabra para molestarlo un poco.

Lo escuchó gruñir al escuchar el apodo que su hermano le había puesto cuando eran pequeños. Según le había comentado Olaf en uno de sus viajes al trabajo; Marshal, al ser más grande por cinco años y tener una cara muy seria, espantaba a todos los que lo molestaban. Pero cuando ambos estaban solos o con sus padres, sabía que su hermano era en realidad muy amable y tranquilo. Siempre enfrascándose en mini aventuras por toda su casa y desafiando a espeluznantes monstruos con palos de escoba.

\- No puedo creer que, a sus 25 años, siga llamándome de esa forma. – sacudió su cabeza, alzando sus hombros hasta sus orejas. Podía escucharlo refunfuñar en voz baja, pero pudo ver sus orejas algo rojas desde su lugar en el asiento trasero.

\- Puedo entender porqué te sigue llamando de esa forma. – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo retrovisor. – A pesar de tu apariencia refunfuñona y tu intimidante semblante, en realidad eres una persona muy cálida y generosa.

Lo vio sonrió tímidamente, volviendo a fijar su vista en la carretera. Quién hubiera creído que, a pesar de su apariencia intimidante, realmente era alguien de buen corazón y tímido. Ahora comprendía mejor la actitud de Olaf; tuvo una infancia alegre y completa, llena de amor y camaradería.

\- Gracias, Señorita Arendelle.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme solamente Elsa, Marsh. – contestó, a lo que Marshal rió bajo.

\- Creo que es costumbre. – agregó, sintiendo el carro detenerse de pronto. – Hemos llegado, Elsa.

Su guardaespaldas bajó primero para abrirle la puerta. Estaba tan inmersa en su conversación con él y en sus pensamientos que el trayecto se le hizo demasiado corto. Miró la gran mansión frente a ella, teniendo recuerdos memorables en cada rincón de esas inmensas paredes. Marshal dejó su maleta frente a las puertas de madera, despidiéndose de ella para poder estacionar correctamente el carro.

Dándose cuenta en ese instante, de las dos figuras paradas frente a ella con sonrisas en sus rostros. Tenía tiempo que no los veía, y hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de cuanto los había extrañado.

\- _Bienvenida a casa, mi niña._


	11. Chapter 11

En cuanto los vio, no pudo más que sentir la felicidad envolvía su cuerpo. Su nana, la mujer que la había cuidado desde el día en que nació, quien la había acompañado en sus momentos de soledad cuando sus padres viajaban por negocios, a quien consideraba como su segunda madre, estaba parada frente a ella.

Olvidando todo sentido de formalidad, caminó hacia donde estaban Gerda y Kai parados y la abrazó con fuerza, escuchándola reír de alegría mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuerpo, apretándola fuertemente.

\- _Mi niña, cuánto has crecido en el poco tiempo que te has ido. _– habló en noruego, enviándola a incontables momentos a su lado con esa simple acción.

\- _Y tú no has cambiado en nada, nana. _– respondió, de igual forma usando su lengua natal, sintiéndose cómoda al volver a usar el idioma.

\- _Es un gusto verla de nuevo, niña Elsa. _– Ahora fue Kai quien habló, con una sonrisa paternal en sus labios, pero con una pose firme al lado de ambas.

\- _Igualmente, Kai. Aunque me temo que la parte de "niña" ya no aplica a mi ahora. _– agregó escuchándolo reír después, acercándose a él para poder abrazarlo igualmente.

\- _Sin importar qué pase, tú siempre serás nuestra niñita. _– susurró cerca de su oído, respondiendo al abrazo con la misma cantidad de amor y alegría que Gerda.

Las maletas fueron cargadas por Marshal en lo que ella los saludaba, facilitándole enormemente el trabajo a Kai en el proceso. Gerda la guió hasta la cocina, donde le preparó la bebida que ha sido su favorita desde que recuerda: chocolate caliente.

Estuvieron hablando por horas, poniéndose al día de sus vidas; preguntándole cómo eran las cosas en la empresa, si se estaba alimentando bien por su cuenta, si alguien había captado su interés, si tenía problemas con algún empleado en la empresa, y un sinfín de preguntas que no recordaba.

Elsa respondió lo mejor que pudo, pero guardándose una parte de la información para sí misma. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, en que guardaría su secreto y que la apoyaba en lo que sea que decida, pero aun así decidió mantener silencio en ese tema. Anna no fue mencionada en ningún momento de la charla, por mucho que Elsa quisiera contarle de ella, no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. No por vergüenza o temor de su reacción sino porque no había nada oficial entre ellas.

Había sido algo inesperado, algo que ninguna de las dos había planeado; fue la torpeza de Anna y la curiosidad de Elsa lo que las llevó a lo que sucedió la noche anterior, lo que las llevó a pasar una divertida velada en un bar y tener una amena charla con ella sin tener la presión de ser su jefa y ella su empleada; simplemente dos personas ordinarias pasándola bien después del trabajo.

Ese pensamiento le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho; la idea de que a lo mejor no haya significado nada para Anna fue más dolorosa de lo que imaginó. Sabía que podría ser algo de una noche, que Anna simplemente haya buscado eso al momento de enviar por error ese mensaje, pero ¿acaso ella no sintió nada especial, así como Elsa lo sintió?

Quizá su rostro o su comportamiento la delataron, porque Gerda le sugirió que fuera a descansar de su largo viaje poco después. Asintió, no teniendo muchos ánimos de querer responder, simplemente quería sumergirse en la burbuja de su sueño y callar a su mente.

Su cuarto no había cambiado mucho, los únicos cambios eran los juguetes que anteriormente se encontraban en un baúl cerca de su cama. En su lugar, el cuarto era amplio con paredes color azul celeste, un escritorio cerca de la ventana, un librero con todos sus libros organizados, su cama King size, su closet y la puerta de su baño.

Al saber de su llegada, Gerda le preparó el cuarto con antelación para su uso por lo que durara su estadía. En poco tiempo se preparó para ir a dormir; dándose un baño, lavándose los dientes y poniéndose su pijama para después entrar a las tibias sábanas de su cama; dejando que el sueño la arrullara en sus tiernos brazos.

Siendo Anna lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

El ambiente era distinto aquí.

Aun cuando eran las mismas empresas con las mismas normas, se sentía un aire más serio y reservado al que estaba acostumbrada. En cuanto llegó a la empresa, Marshal bajó primero para abrirle la puerta del carro deseándole un buen día y diciéndole que estaría en los alrededores por si se le ofrecía algo más.

Nada raro con eso, él siempre era así de serio incluso cuando Elsa le daba ese tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera hasta el término de la jornada.

No, lo que le sorprendió fue el absoluto silencio que encontró en el lugar; solo el constante teclear de las computadoras era presente, pequeños diálogos intercambiados entre empleados sobre algún proyecto y nada más. Era como si todos fueran máquinas trabajando sin descanso, muy distinto a lo que ella acostumbraba; siempre escuchando pequeñas risas de los empleados mientras trabajaban, música de fondo para ambientar y motivar al equipo, y ese sentimiento de camaradería de todos con todos que estaba muy presente.

Se encerró en su oficina, sintiéndose extrañamente sofocada por ese pesado ambiente en el lugar. Tenía que ponerse al día con las cosas, saber qué estaba pasando con exactitud y continuar con su vida.

Unas horas habían pasado desde que se enfocó por completo en el monitor de su computadora y la pila de documentos en su escritorio, cuando unos toques que resonaron en su oficina la hicieron brincar del susto.

La puerta se abrió poco después, mostrando a un rubio de hombros anchos y ojos color miel con una media sonrisa en el rostro vistiendo un traje azul marino con una corbata color vino. Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él, mostrando en sus manos una caja de chocolate; su favorito.

\- Sabía que te encontraría con la nariz metida en los papeles, así que decidí venir a distraerte un poco. – fue su justificación, entregándole la caja para después darle un abrazo de oso.

\- Sabes que hay mucho por hacer. De hecho, me sorprende que _tú _no tengas la nariz metida en esa maraña de documentos también. – lo regañó ligeramente, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad.

\- Oh, ya sabes… El jefe no está en la empresa, la super CEO ayudará a resolver todo este asunto, esposa e hijos me traen loco, así que pensé; puedo llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal por ser de la familia. – se encogió de hombros mientras expresaba sus motivos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sentándose en una silla frente de su escritorio.

No pudo más que menear la cabeza por sus ideas locas. Era verdad, Kristoff Bjorgman era su primo por parte de su madre. Al ser hija única en un imperio con más de una empresa, se necesitaba tener a alguien de confianza manejando todos los asuntos importantes sin el miedo de que pudieran infiltrarse o que quisieran robarles desde adentro. Agnar encontró una solución rápida a eso; le encargó a Elsa la compañía que tenía más demanda mientras que le dejó a Kristoff la que estaba en Noruega. Las demás eran guiadas por sus padres, por eso siempre estaban viajando demasiado.

\- No tomes mucha ventaja de eso, Kristoff. Sabes al igual que yo que puedo ser tan estricta como lo es mi padre. – añadió, endureciendo su mirada y tomando la pose que tan bien conocía como la CEO.

Kristoff solo alzó sus manos a modo de rendición mientras reía por la repentina seriedad de Elsa. Por su parte, Elsa solo rió; él sabía que no lo regañaría con severidad, pero tampoco lo dejaría holgazanear.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado la familia? – preguntó, queriendo salir del tema de los negocios y tomando la palabra de Kristoff para distraerse un poco.

\- Un poco alocado, no es fácil ser solo dos contra tres pequeños demonios. Los trillizos nos están volviendo locos con sus travesuras sinfín, y Mérida también está igual de estresada que yo. A pesar de que sus padres ayudan, aun así, logran salirse con la suya. – habló, notando cansancio en su rostro, pero adoración brillando en sus ojos.

\- Pobre Mérida, ahora entiendo por qué Marshal me dijo que querías quejarte; todo eso combinado con lo de la empresa debe dejarte exhausto.

\- No tienes idea. Los adoro con todo mi corazón, pero si llegan momentos en los que me entra la urgencia de amarrarlos a sus camas. – rió con ternura, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. – Pero olvídate de mí. ¿Cómo te ha ido por allá? ¿Algún caballero o dama ha llamado la atención de la increíble Elsa Arendelle últimamente? – preguntó curioso.

Elsa no pudo responder de inmediato. Quería contarle a alguien, tener una opinión externa de lo que su mente le susurró en su plática con Gerda el día anterior. ¿Podría hacerlo? Sabía que podía confiar en Kristoff, después de todo es el único que sabía que tenía preferencia tanto por hombres como mujeres, pero ¿le gustará lo que iba a escuchar? Posiblemente no. Pero tenía que quitarse esa espinita de la cabeza.

\- De hecho, sí. Hace poco, una de las encargadas de sistemas por error me envió un mensaje invitando a alguien a cenar. Su nombre es Anna Sommer. Al principio creí que era uno de esos mensajes, ya sabes; donde los empleados te mandan algo para luego decir que te lo enviaron por error. Pero no tenía nada que me indicara que era realmente para mí, sino que iba dirigido para alguien más. Así que, pensé que quizá sería divertido descubrir qué pasaría si aceptaba y… decidí responder a su invitación. – confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse de solo recordar a Anna.

Pensó que recibiría alguna clase de burla por su actitud, o una confirmación de que eran normales esos mensajes enviados por error, pero nada llegó de la persona frente suyo. Queriendo saber qué fue lo que lo mantuvo callado, alzó la vista topándose la mirada sorprendida de su primo.

Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y parecía haber dejado de respirar; absoluta sorpresa e impresión tenía plasmada en su rostro. Pasó unos segundos en ese estado hasta que pareció regresar de nuevo al presente.

\- Te gusta. – fue lo único que dijo, no siendo realmente una pregunta sino una confirmación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! B-bueno, quizá… No lo sé con exactitud. – respondió, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

\- No me salgas con eso, Elsa. ¡Claramente te gusta! – exclamó, con sus manos alzadas mostrando su punto. - ¡Esta es la primera vez que te veo actuar de esa forma! Y más sorprendente aún, ¡qué te sonrojes por solo hablar de ella! – agregó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Realmente era así? Era verdad que se la había pasado bien con Anna, sin mencionar la increíble noche que compartieron; Anna era alguien que te hace reír sin siquiera intentarlo, te hace sentir apreciada con sus simples acciones que parece hacer sin darse cuenta, volviéndola alguien a quien deseas tener a tu lado a cada momento. Pero, ¿y si en realidad había sido algo de solo una noche? Después de todo, el mensaje era para alguien más; posiblemente con intenciones de terminar de esa forma con esa persona.

\- No lo sé, Kristoff. Ponte a pensar un momento; desde el comienzo el mensaje no era precisamente para mí, era para alguien más que quizá conoció o iba a conocer en internet. ¿Y si todo lo que pasó, en realidad era solamente eso; sexo de una noche? – razonó, volviendo a sentir esa punzada en su pecho, sintiendo el peso de la realidad con más fuerza ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta. - ¿Qué caso tendría que yo sienta algo si para ella en realidad no significó nada? – finalizó, con un hilo de voz y su mirada clavada en el escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso con certeza? – soltó, sentándose en la orilla de la silla. – Dime, Elsa, ¿ella misma te dio indicios de eso? – preguntó, a lo que Elsa lo pensó unos segundos para después negar con la cabeza. - ¿Te dijo que no quería nada serio? – continuó, volviendo a negar como respuesta. - ¿Le preguntaste si significó algo para ella? – siguió, negando nuevamente. – Entonces, ¿cuál es tu razón para decir que lo que pasó fue algo sin importancia?

Ninguna. No tenía realmente nada que pudiera indicar que no significó nada, pero tampoco tenía algo que dijera que _si _tuvo significado. Anna fue muy atenta, muy amable durante toda la cena y la velada que tuvieron, pero ¿y si Anna era así con cualquier pareja sexual que tuviera? ¿Y si en realidad Anna era así de atenta con todas sus anteriores conquistas? No tenía nada confirmado, pero tampoco había algo que le dijera que había sido lo contrario.

\- N-no hubo nada de eso. Ella fue muy atenta y amable. No era fingido o forzado; ella era natural, genuina. Anna se comportó como todo un caballero esa noche. – no pudo evitar de nuevo ese sonrojo que parecía aparecer cada que mencionaba a la pelirroja.

\- Entonces, ¿en qué te basas? – cuestionó, parecía al borde de la exasperación. – Elsa, lo poco que me has mencionado de ella me lleva a la conclusión de que: o le gustas, aunque sea un poco, o es una persona de buenas intenciones.

\- Pero, ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si en realidad todo esto lo tenía planeado para poder tener una cita conmigo con la pantalla de que me lo envió por error? – insistió, sin tener idea del porqué su mente seguía con eso.

\- Si ese fuera el caso, sería la forma más estúpida de acercarse a ti con esa pobre excusa. Y tu serías una tonta por creerte algo como un simple mensaje. – confirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiró profundamente, tenía mucho que pensar en lo que a Anna se refería. Su mente no se había aclarado como imaginó que pasaría al hablarlo con Kristoff, sino que se llenó incluso de más preguntas y dudas sobre la situación con ambas.

\- Escucha, habla con ella; aclara las cosas y averigua qué es lo que ella siente o piensa de ti y de la situación. – habló con suavidad, notando la preocupación en su voz. – Por lo que entiendo, no hablaron mucho y al día siguiente tenías un vuelo que abordar. No le diste la oportunidad de que te dijera algo, saliste prácticamente corriendo del lugar y tomaste un viaje sin tener fecha de retorno. Si yo fuera ella, y tomando en cuenta lo que acabo de decirte; sentiría que fui usado solo para una noche y después haber huido para evitar el problema.

Lo miró perpleja por unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos, analizando cada una de las palabras de Kristoff repitiéndolas como una grabadora descompuesta, hasta que la pedrada por fin cayó en su mente. Abrió los ojos por la revelación, dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que salió por la puerta del departamento de Anna, que esa fue la impresión que dejó; que era _ella_ quien había sido la que usó a Anna, _ella_ quien fue la que huyó al día siguiente para no dar explicaciones de nada; que era Elsa quien había dejado la impresión de haber sido sexo de una sola noche. Ahora fue diferente, la sangre pareció huir de su rostro ante tal acto de insensibilidad; no creyendo el gran error que había cometido sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡No, espera! ¡No fue así! – exclamó, recordando lo último que hizo antes de irse de viaje; su única salvación en todo ese malentendido. – Es verdad que no le hablé antes de irme, ¡pero no fue por las razones que estás pensando! Se veía cansada, y… tan hermosa… y no quise despertarla. ¡Pero le dejé una nota diciéndole que quería tener una cita más apropiada con ella a mi regreso! Eso tiene que ser suficiente para que no piense eso, ¿verdad?

Kristoff se llevó su mano a su quijada mientras estaba inmerso en su mente analizando todos los posibles escenarios de la tontería que había hecho. Se quedó ahí, sentado con su vista clavada en el techo de su oficina, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que le había contado. Elsa no podía dejar de mover sus manos por el nerviosismo que la invadió, por el miedo de haber cometido ese error monumental y que no tuviera forma alguna de arreglarlo.

\- Bueno… - comenzó, mirándola fijamente. – Por ahora solo te queda esperar a regresar; la nota fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no fue algo fugaz, y tendrás tu oportunidad de aclarar las cosas cuando estén frente a frente.

Solamente asintió lentamente con su cabeza, sin tener idea de cómo responder, pero entendiendo perfectamente una cosa; hablaría seriamente con Anna una vez esté de vuelta.

A lo mejor era eso lo que la tenía tan tensa, o la realización de su equivocación, pero una vez teniendo esa meta establecida, todo lo demás comenzó a tomar su lugar; como si su entorno hubiera estado de cabeza por ese lapso y la ayuda de Kristoff en ese tema la hubiese ayudado a regresar todo a dónde pertenecía.

\- Dejando los asuntos amorosos y familiares de lado, ¿lograste leer todos los documentos? – ahora su tono de voz había cambiado; de ser familiar y suave, a ser uno serio y tenso.

\- No todos, son demasiados documentos para leerlo en las pocas horas que he estado aquí. Solo he leído superficialmente para tener una idea de a qué nos estamos enfrentando. – Respondió, volviendo a fijar su vista en los papeles que había estado leyendo.

\- Creí que era mi imaginación cuando lo noté, por eso los volví a revisar un par de veces más, y para estar absolutamente seguro lo hice una última vez, pero todos llegan a ese resultado. – dijo, notando lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo. – Por eso pedí tu ayuda, para tener pruebas suficientes y tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Y me alegro que lo hicieras antes de que mi padre se diera cuenta, Kristoff. – agregó entre dientes, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas, sin poder creer todavía lo que estaba pasando bajo sus narices. – Tenemos que descubrir quién nos ha estado robando dinero.

* * *

Decir que la semana fue pesada sería una mentira monumental. Desde que el sol se alzaba hasta que se ocultaba, estaban metidos hasta el cuello en papeles, buscando entre miles de palabras y números al responsable de tal traición hacia la empresa.

Ni un solo segundo tuvo para nada más que no fuera el trabajo, ni siquiera había pensado en Anna en todo ese tiempo; solo cuando su cuerpo estaba completamente exhausto y caía sobre su cama, era en esos breves momentos antes de caer en el sueño profundo que la pelirroja hacía acto de presencia en su mente.

Donde podía ver tan claramente esos hermosos ojos turquesa que la habían cautivado.

Los días continuaban, y Elsa cada día se sentía más cansada que el anterior. Al principio lo atribuyó al exceso de trabajo, las extenuantes horas en las que tanto Kristoff como ella se mantenían en la empresa solucionando el problema, leyendo una y mil veces cada número que se encontraban que cuando por fin decidían terminar, la luna había reemplazado al sol en el cielo.

Pero no fue solamente eso lo que comenzó a notar, sino que también estaba sintiéndose… extraña. Tenía hambre todo el tiempo, como si un agujero negro se hubiera implantado en su estómago; demandando ser llenado a cada instante del día. Pero lo más extraño era que, ciertas comidas u olores que anteriormente le causaban aspirar profundamente el aroma para apreciarlo, ahora era el detonante de hacerla devolver lo que había comido.

Gerda la encontró una mañana con la cabeza metida en la taza del baño, devolviendo el poco contenido que su estómago poseía. Podía escucharla moverse alrededor, claramente alterada por su estado y preocupada por una posible enfermedad. Elsa simplemente le dijo que se calmara, que lo que había comido la noche anterior le había caído pesado al notar cómo su estómago había rugido de forma extraña al terminar de cenar y que el estrés de los últimos días le estaba pasando factura. Prometiéndole que muy pronto todo terminaría y ella volvería a la normalidad. Gerda claramente no le creyó, sin embargo, fue suficiente para tranquilizarla por el momento.

Pero todo había valido la pena al final, el esfuerzo que ambos habían puesto para descubrir al ladrón dio sus frutos. Por eso ese día Elsa se levantó más temprano de lo normal, se había duchado con agua fría para tener su mente clara y trabajando al cien por ciento; tendrían una junta con todos los socios presentes anunciando públicamente al perpetrador.

Llegó a la oficina junto con Kristoff, ambos preparados para lo que se venía. La junta se había agendado a las 8 de la mañana, así que aún les quedaba una hora para repasar todos los documentos y confirmar una última vez sus resultados.

La sala de juntas poco a poco fue llenándose con los demás socios, platicando entre ellos sin tener idea de lo que estaban por revelar. Una vez todos los presentes estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, la junta comenzó.

Como cada mes, anunciaron los procesos y cambios que se habían realizado en la empresa; nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahí. Las demás personas estaban atentas a lo que Elsa estaba diciendo y mostrando en las gráficas, podía verlos asentir de vez en cuando al mostrarles cierta información o a algunos sonreír complacidos con lo que veían. Elsa estaba que irradiaba confianza y seguridad por la reacción de los socios.

'_Aún falta la mejor parte.' _

\- … Como verán, damas y caballeros; a pesar de que la empresa ha estado produciendo y trabajando a su máxima capacidad, recientemente encontramos ciertas… anomalías en los números. – explicó Elsa, caminando con confianza y altiveza enfrente de los demás. Ya estaban por terminar la junta, así que era el momento perfecto para revelar la verdad. – Al principio, creímos que era un error humano el que no coincidieran, así que indagamos en eso hasta que llegamos a un descubrimiento desconcertante, por no decir alarmante.

Pudo ver en cara de algunos de los socios la duda escrita en ellos, y en otros una combinación de sorpresa y curiosidad. Pero un rostro en específico fue el verdadero revelador; a pesar de que trató de ocultar su expresión lo mejor que pudo bajo una máscara impasible, fue imposible el ver cómo la sangre se iba de su rostro y sus ojos se abrían un poco por la información.

Kristoff, junto con una ayudante, fueron dejando unos portafolios frente de cada uno con la información detallada que se iba mostrando en la pantalla.

\- Tal y como lo pueden ver en los documentos que acaban de recibir, se muestra que en los últimos meses se han solicitado ciertas cosas que, en realidad, no son necesarias en la empresa y que convenientemente requieren una gran suma de dinero. – continuó, mostrando los resultados con mayor detalle en la pantalla. – Curiosamente, ninguno de esos encargos está bajo el nombre de la empresa, sino que están dirigidos a nuestro querido amigo Rosdahl.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la persona mencionada; Haakon Rosdahl, un hombre de 47 años de edad, apuesto y lleno de arrogancia se encontraba pálido y sudando en su asiento; con la mirada llena de una combinación de ira y vergüenza bailando en sus orbes.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Está tratando de culparme de algo que yo no cometí! – exclamó, levantándose de su asiento con brusquedad. Sus manos estaban empuñadas y temblaban visiblemente. - ¡No van a creer que yo haría algo así cuando he trabajado para esta empresa los últimos 30 años! ¡De seguro es su primo el que está robándole a su propia familia! ¡De seguro es él quien le ha estado robando! – siguió el hombre, tratando en vano de salir de ese problema.

Con calma, Elsa alzó otro documento que estaba debajo de su carpeta, leyendo en voz alta lo que estaba escrito ahí.

\- Sabíamos que diría eso, así que indagamos también en su estado de cuenta. Sorprendentemente no encontramos nada ahí…

\- ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡ESTÁ CULPÁNDOME DE ROBO! – la interrumpió, mirando a los demás desesperadamente. Los demás socios se veían entre ellos, claramente sorprendidos por la información y confundidos de qué hacer.

\- … Pero, milagrosamente, la cuenta de su mujer aumentó exponencialmente en estos meses. – continuó, como si el hombre no la hubiera interrumpido en primer lugar. – Hasta donde sabemos, su esposa es ama de casa y se encarga de sus hijos, por lo cual es extraño que su cuenta aumentara de esa forma tan de repente; a no ser que haya ganado la lotería sin decirnos nada, nos parece realmente sospechoso eso.

La sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, solo la respiración temblorosa de Rosdahl era el único sonido en esa habitación. Elsa lo miró con fiereza, enderezando su postura y transmitiendo ese porte del cual estaba tan familiarizada y con su voz detonando frialdad y finalidad.

\- Haakon Rosdahl, a partir de este momento quedas removido del comité; cualquier trato que la empresa haya formado contigo será revocado a partir de este instante y tu presencia en esta compañía está absolutamente prohibida. – sentenció, indicándole con su mirada a Kristoff que abriera la puerta para dejar entrar a los de seguridad que ya estaban esperando afuera. – No te demandaremos por el dinero robado, por mucho que lo merezcas. Tómalo como tu pago de despedida; de todas formas, vas a necesitarlo cuando ninguna empresa quiera contratarte al saber que eres un vulgar ladrón.

El hombre comenzó a forcejear con los de seguridad, gritándole a todos los presentes que él era inocente y que era obra de Kristoff que esas pruebas apuntaran a su familia. En la sala se escuchaban susurros por todos lados sobre lo que acababan de presenciar. Elsa dio por finalizada la junta poco después, confirmándoles que había investigado previamente el asunto del dinero y que todo apuntaba a él. Los demás salieron con calma, aún escuchándolos murmurar de vez en cuando.

'_Una lección para todos.'_

\- Uff… Eso fue intenso. – Escuchó a Kristoff, mirándolo aflojarse un poco la corbata que traía. - ¿Viste su rostro? ¡Fue una lástima que no pudiéramos tomarle foto! ¡Fue como ver a un ciervo ser vislumbrado por un carro! – Continúo parloteando sobre el asunto.

Elsa por su parte dejó de escucharlo en algún momento de su diálogo. Su vista se estaba tornando borrosa, sentía su pulso latir más rápido de lo normal, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y la voz de Kristoff se escuchaba cada vez más lejana. Vio a Kristoff, en su semblante se veía la angustia, pero parecía moverse en cámara lenta ante sus ojos; movía su boca, pero no escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo. Intentó decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada salía de sus labios

La oscuridad absoluta fue todo lo que supo después.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que llegó, todo ese tiempo estando inmersa por completo en el trabajo y en la búsqueda del ladrón en la compañía. El estrés estaba causando estragos en su salud; algunas mañanas se levantaba con nauseas, otras vomitaba lo que comía y en un par de ocasiones se desmayó en el trabajo, dándole un infarto a Kristoff la primera vez que pasó cuando terminó la junta.

Tenía planeado regresar al día siguiente, no había más problemas en la empresa y sus padres continuaban trabajando en Dios sabe dónde, así que ya no tenía más motivos para continuar en esa inmensa y vacía mansión por lo que había llegado a la conclusión que era momento de aclarar las cosas con Anna.

Estaba desayunando en la cocina junto a Gerda y Kai cuando escucharon ruidos proviniendo de la entrada principal. Kai fue el primero en levantarse diciéndoles que él se encargaría de lo que estuviera pasando. Los ruidos cada vez eran más fuertes hasta que el rostro de su madre apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

\- ¡Elsa! – exclamó su madre, abriendo sus brazos para envolverla en ellos cuando se acercó a saludarla.

\- ¡Madre! Creí que estaban en un viaje de negocios. – dijo, abrazando a Iduna con fuerza.

\- Estábamos, pero tu padre es tan bueno en lo que hace que terminó antes de lo planeado y decidimos pasar unos días de vacaciones. – explicó con ternura Idunna, acariciando su rostro con suavidad. – Pero, ¿qué te has hecho? Tienes algo… diferente. Te hace ver incluso más hermosa de lo que ya eres. No sé explicarlo, como un brillo en los ojos que resalta toda tu belleza natural. – analizó mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

\- Pero ¡claro que es hermosa! ¡Es mi hija después de todo! – respondió en su lugar una voz profunda y masculina, con un tono burlón y con cierto orgullo.

Agnar apareció seguido de Kai junto con una caja en sus manos, depositándola en la isla de la cocina donde estaban desayunando.

\- Shush, Agnar. No seas tan vanidoso. – lo regañó su madre, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

Él solo rió por la acción de su esposa, caminando hasta donde estaba su hija abrazándola con suavidad al tiempo que besaba su frente.

\- Porque sabe que es verdad. – le susurró cómplice, no pudiendo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al verlos tan contentos. – Pero hablando en serio, tu madre tiene razón; deslumbras. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio? – entornó ligeramente los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. - ¿Acaso por fin alguien llamó la atención de mi princesa?

Parecía ser costumbre ahora que, cada que su mente se enfocaba en la dueña de esos ojos turquesas, su rostro se tornaba del mismo color que el cabello de la pelirroja. Ese momento no fue una excepción, confirmándolo cuando su padre sonrió triunfante al haber dado en el clavo.

\- ¡Iduna, por fin alguien cautivó a nuestra querida Elsa! – exclamó divertido, mirándola con interés. – Tienes que decirnos todo sobre él; dónde se conocieron, ya fueron a algún lado, dónde trabaja…

\- ¡Papá, detente! – lo detuvo, sintiéndose mareada por la cantidad de sangre que se juntó en su rostro de golpe. – Solo… hemos salido una vez. Y nos conocimos en la empresa…

\- De todas formas, queremos saber más de él. – concluyó Agnar, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

'_A ver si mantiene esa sonrisa cuando descubran quién es.'_

\- En fin… - ahora fue su madre quien interrumpió salvándola de hundirse más en vergüenza, levantando la caja que se había olvidado hasta ese momento. – Trajimos unos postres para ustedes, no sabíamos qué iban a querer, así que trajimos de todo un poco.

Abrió la caja revelando unos deliciosos postres de diversas formas y sabores. Elsa esperó a que Kai y Gerda tomaran el que quisieran, buscando el que le llamara la atención. Uno en particular le gustó; tenía un glaseado color rosa que parecía tener brillo con una cereza en la punta.

Lo tomó con cuidado, procurando que nada se arruinara al sacarlo. Lo acercó un poco para olerlo, notando claramente el aroma dulce de fresa en él. Su boca se hizo agua de solo imaginar el sabor que podría tener. Sin perder más tiempo, le dio el primer bocado maravillándose por lo delicioso que estaba; de lo extrañamente suave que era el postre, del dulzor tan bien equilibrado que tenía, y de lo jugosa que estaba la cereza.

Pero el momento fue muy breve para su gusto.

Iba a darle la tercera mordida cuando de pronto el sabor pareció cambiar; cuando antes le sabía delicioso y dulce, ahora parecía ser totalmente lo opuesto. Casi sin darle tiempo, se llevó su mano a la boca y salió corriendo al baño más cercano que tuvo, encerrándose dentro y devolviendo lo que había desayunado junto con el pequeño postre.

\- ¿Elsa? Cariño, ¿estás bien? – escuchó la voz de su madre a través de la puerta cerrada, la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

No pudo responder, su mente y estómago estaban enfocados en seguir vomitando lo que contenía su estómago. Cuando por fin pasó el malestar, se cepilló los dientes y salió encontrándose a su madre afuera con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cariño, ¿qué te pasó? – le preguntó, quitando los pocos mechones que se habían pegado a su frente por el sudor.

\- Estoy bien, mamá. Solo el estrés me ha estado afectando recientemente. – contestó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Pareció funcionar, quizá debido a que sabía que tan demandante podía llegar a ser el trabajo en ocasiones. Lo dejó pasar por ahora, siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que eso interrumpiera. Pasó tiempo con ellos, escuchando lo que habían hecho en su viaje y los negocios en los que habían estado trabajando.

Por su parte, Elsa le contó lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas en la empresa en Oslo; lo que había descubierto cuando llegó y cómo había manejado las cosas para solucionar el problema. Al principio su padre se había mostrado furioso cuando le contó del desfalco que había hecho Rosdahl a sus espaldas, pero después se vio orgulloso cuando le dijo cómo había manejado el asunto.

\- Hiciste bien, Elsa. Informarles a todas las demás empresas de esa basura fue lo mejor para que ninguno tenga que pasar por lo mismo. Y que lo hayas hecho en frente de todos fue un excelente ejemplo para que lo piensen dos veces antes de seguir su ejemplo. – concluyó Agnar, con su voz detonando tanto orgullo y respeto por su hija.

Los días siguieron, disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres que en raras ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de hacer. Pero los síntomas de Elsa parecían no querer irse en ningún momento, y ahora Iduna estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su salud. Sin siquiera haberle preguntado, le agendó una cita con el médico para que descubrieran qué era lo que le estaba provocando ese malestar.

Marshal ya estaba esperándola en la entrada cuando le informó eso, agregando que se diera prisa pues la cita sería dentro de unas horas. No tuvo más remedio que acceder; porque no quería pelear con su madre por eso y también quería saber qué era lo que le estaba provocando esos extraños síntomas.

La ida al médico fue en silencio, tanto Elsa como Marshal parecían no estar en el estado de ánimo para querer hablar. Lo cual era normal; cualquier puede tener sus días malos en ocasiones y necesitar de momentos de quietud.

Al llegar, como siempre le abrió la puerta y le aseguró que estaría esperándola hasta que termine. Elsa le agradeció, diciéndole que le llamaría cuando fuera momento de irse y que podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta entonces.

La espera fue aburrida, nada más que esperar sentada en una silla incómoda hasta que la enfermera anunciara su nombre, era algo realmente aburrido y tedioso. Estaba jugando con su celular hasta que por fin la llamaron.

La enfermera amablemente la guió hasta una habitación, indicándole que en breve un doctor llegaría y la atendería. Elsa simplemente agradeció, sintiendo de nuevo ese mareo al estar respirando por tanto tiempo ese característico olor de los hospitales.

\- Buenos días, usted debe ser la Señorita Arendelle, ¿Verdad? – habló una voz femenina al entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

Una doctora con rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros, vistiendo una bata blanca con un gafete en su pecho, era la dueña de esa voz.

\- Si, soy yo. – contestó, tragando saliva de forma pesada.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy la doctora Mulán Fa. – Se presentó, extendiéndole una mano para estrecharla. - Dígame ¿qué la trae por aquí? – habló amablemente con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a su computadora lista para comenzar a teclear.

\- Bueno… - comenzó a hablar Elsa, tratando de encontrar las palabras que pudieran explicar los recientes síntomas. - Últimamente me he sentido muy cansada. A veces me da mucha hambre, pero si un olor raro llega o como algo que no debía, termino vomitando todo. Algunas veces me mareo de pronto y en dos ocasiones me he desmayado. – explicó, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente sobre su muslo.

La doctora estuvo escribiendo todo lo que Elsa le decía con fluidez, asintiendo con la cabeza en algunas ocasiones y tarareando en otras. No le gustaba estar en hospitales por mucho tiempo, con tantos doctores corriendo por todos lados y pacientes en espera por ser atendidos; el constante sonido de los aparatos la ponían de los nervios. Tan solo escucharla teclear y sin tener idea de lo que podía estar padeciendo la hacía sentir ansiosa.

\- Ya veo. ¿Ha tenido alguna clase de malestar externo? Como comezón, sarpullido, erupciones en la piel… - preguntó.

\- No, solo esos síntomas.

La doctora volvió a teclear, moviendo de vez en cuando el mouse a cierta dirección y continuando escribiendo. ¿Era realmente malo lo que tenía como para que se quedara callada por tanto tiempo? Ahora si, al igual que su madre, comenzaba a preocuparle su salud.

\- Bueno, señorita Arendelle. Por lo que me ha dicho de sus síntomas, podría decirle que a lo mejor es salmonela ya que encaja con la mayoría de los síntomas que usted padece. Pero esos desmayos no cuadran entre los síntomas. – dijo, mirando la pantalla y a ella al mismo tiempo. – Así que, para estar completamente seguras de lo que es, le haremos unos análisis. – se levantó, buscando algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. – Le haremos unos estudios de sangre y orina solo para estar seguras de los resultados.

Elsa no pudo más que asentir, ahora si estaba realmente preocupada por lo que podría tener; que necesitara estudiarla más a fondo no era buena señal. La doctora Fa sacó una jeringa y un botecito de plástico, explicándole que primero iría al baño para llenar el bote con orina y después le sacaría un poco de sangre del brazo.

Cuando terminó, le dijo que se quedara de nuevo en la sala de espera en lo que los resultados salían; que una vez los tuviera le hablaría de nuevo. Y otra vez tuvo que esperar en esas sillas incómodas, rodeada de personas que estaban ahí por el mismo motivo que ella.

Para poder tranquilizarse un poco y hacer más amena la espera, volvió a sacar su celular y se puso a jugar en lo que llamaban su nombre. Después de varias partidas, por fin su nombre volvió a escucharse. La misma enfermera la guió de nuevo al consultorio y, una vez dentro, vio a la doctora Fa con unos documentos en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en su cara que la tranquilizó inmensamente.

\- Bueno… me alegra informarle que no, no es salmonela. Aunque debería de tener cuidado con lo que come, no todos lavan y cocinan bien las cosas cuando se come afuera. – comenzó, meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.

\- Si no es eso, entonces ¿qué tengo? – cuestionó, aliviada de no tener lo que sospechaba la doctora, pero queriendo saber lo que la tenía así.

\- ¡Esa es la buena noticia! Todos los estudios indican que usted está embarazada. ¡Tiene tres semanas de gestación! Ahora lo que tiene… - fueron las últimas alegres palabras que Elsa escuchó de la doctora.

Después de la palabra "embarazada" no pudo escuchar nada más; todo sonaba distorsionado, ajeno, extraño y distante… como si estuviera sumergida en el agua y los sonidos fueran amortiguados por la profundidad en la que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo se movió en automático, tomando en sus manos lo que sea que la doctora le estuviera entregando junto a unos documentos. Ella seguía hablando, con alegres gestos y emocionada por la noticia; una emoción que no alcanzaba a la platinada.

\- … Y este es el número… hablarle cuando quiera… Es la mejor en lo que hace… - Eran las palabras que logró comprender, mirando en su mano la pequeña tarjeta con un número escrito en él.

Débilmente se despidió, agradeciendo solo por inercia. Caminó ausente la distancia hasta la entrada, marcándole a Marshal, pero sin recordar lo que le dijo. Los segundos pasaban sin que ella lo notara, y para cuando recobró un poco de lucidez ya estaba dentro del auto y el ruido del motor era el único sonido que los acompañaba.

Miró el paquete que le entregó la doctora, encontrando dentro a un pequeño osito de peluche con un pequeño letrero que decía "¡Felicidades, nueva mami!". Sintió la necesidad de vomitar, pero nada tenía que ver con el hecho de estar… ¡Oh, Dios!... de estar embarazada. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre plano, acariciándolo lentamente.

¿Cómo era eso posible? No había estado con un hombre en meses… ¡Meses! Y siempre había tenido cuidado de usar protección por miedo de contraer algo o de quedar embarazada. Y ahora, ¿resulta que precisamente pasó lo que más temía? Era imposible, inimaginable. No creía que eso fuera real, que a lo mejor era un error de los estudios; que a lo mejor confundieron su muestra con los de alguien más y por eso tuvo esos resultados. Porque ¡¿qué otra explicación podría ser?!

La última persona con la que había estado fue…

\- ¿Señorita Arendelle? Hemos llegado. – la voz confundida de Marshal la trajo de vuelta al mundo.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Bajó deprisa del auto, escondiendo el peluche dentro de su abrigo y entrando corriendo a la mansión. Las voces de su madre y Gerda provenían de la cocina, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en ir a verlas, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; tenía que averiguar si su teoría era correcta.

Ocultó el peluche dentro de su armario, lejos de los ojos curiosos de su madre y de las manos trabajadoras de Gerda; no estaba preparada para afrontarlas y contarles lo que acababa de descubrir. Encendió su laptop, sentándose frente a su escritorio, moviendo desesperadamente su pierna en lo que la computadora encendía por completo.

Una vez funcionando, fue directo al navegador, con la única finalidad de encontrar documentos que avalaran su teoría. Y la única palabra que podría guiarla a la respuesta que buscaba fue:

\- Intersexual. – Tecleó en el buscador y, con dedos temblorosos de lo que pudiera encontrar ahí, dio "enter".

Cientos de documentos y definiciones aparecieron en su monitor, algunos siendo ridículos y otros con algo más de sentido común. A lo que logró comprender, podría tratarse de una persona que simplemente cambió de ser hombre a mujer, pero no parecía correcto ya que ellos son conocidos como transgéneros.

Un documento en particular llamó su atención, dio click para poder leerlo completo, acercándose al monitor para leer más claramente.

\- "… _Las personas que sufren de intersexualidad no siempre desarrollan los órganos en su totalidad. Son muy raros los casos documentados donde el individuo haya desarrollado cierto órgano en su forma completa, pero carecería del segundo. Cuando esto ocurre, es posible que tenga un clítoris un poco más grande de lo normal o que el pene no sea demasiado grande, pero tenga una abertura en medio. En cualquier caso, ambos sujetos son incapaces de concebir. La posibilidad de que alguna persona que sufra de esta anomalía sea capaz, ya sea de quedar embarazada o de embarazar a alguien, es casi inexistente…"_

Los ojos de Elsa no podían despegarse del monitor, de las palabras que contenía ese documento y de las incontables teorías y formas para que eso le haya pasado precisamente a ella. ¿Inexistentes? Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿por qué ella estaba embarazada? ¿Anna le habrá mentido desde el comienzo? ¿Habrá nacido hombre, pero en algún punto de su vida, decidió someterse a cirugía y ser transgénero, pero dejando su aparato reproductor intacto?

Su mente era una maraña de preguntas sin respuestas, no encontrando un punto fijo dónde enfocarse y apareciendo otra pregunta cuando apenas podía considerar la anterior. Pero algo estaba claro en todo esto; Elsa estaba embarazada.

Y no solo eso; estaba embarazada de Anna…

\- ¿Elsa, cielo? ¿Estás bien? Llevas horas ahí dentro. La cena está servida. – la voz amortiguada de su madre la hizo dar un brinco.

Como si fuera a irrumpir en su cuarto, cerró de golpe su computadora volteando a ver a la puerta de madera oscura, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho. De nuevo volvió a tocar, provocando que su cuerpo brincara sutilmente con cada toque que su madre provocaba. Aclaró su garganta, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo seca que se encontraba, y procuró que su voz sonara tan tranquila como deseaba sentirse.

\- Estoy bien, Madre. Gracias por avisarme, bajaré en un momento. – se escuchó a si misma tranquila, pero sabía que era nada más una fachada.

\- No te demores mucho o se enfriara. – le advirtió para después escuchar sus pasos alejarse por los pasillos de la mansión.

Miró hacia la ventana, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar al sol en ningún lugar. Volteó a ver a su laptop, aún procesando lo que acababa de leer. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Las cosas se habían salido completamente de control y de forma monumental, ni siquiera sabía si sería una buena madre o no. ¿Qué van a decir sus padres? ¿Estarán decepcionados de ella por salir embarazada antes del matrimonio? Su cabeza estaba empezando a martillear por el dolor de cabeza que estaba padeciendo. Por un instante cruzó por su mente el tomar una pastilla y terminar con eso, pero recordó su condición actual y temió que algo pudiera pasarle si tomaba algún medicamento.

De nuevo llevó sus manos a su vientre, no sabiendo realmente cómo sentirse por eso. ¿Estaba contenta? No, no completamente al menos, era una mezcla entre alegría e incertidumbre. Su cerebro aún no caía en la realidad de su estado. ¿Estaba decepcionada? Un poco, pero por razones enteramente diferentes. ¿Lo tendría? Sus brazos se posaron sobre su vientre protectoramente cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente.

'_Por supuesto que lo tendré. Es **MI** hijo.'_

No lo haría, jamás cometería tal atrocidad con un ser que no tuvo la culpa de nada. No podría con ese pesar en su consciencia. Sin importar que Anna esté con ella o no, que tenga la aprobación de sus padres o no, ella hará todo en su poder para proveer y cuidar de su hijo.

Y en ese momento fue cuando la pregunta más importante de todas provocó que su corazón se detuviera por un infinito segundo.

'_¿Qué pensará Anna de todo esto una vez le diga?_'

* * *

La cena fue… incómoda. Su madre le había preguntado sobre su cita con el doctor, a lo que Elsa casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo en ese momento. No estaba preparada para decirles, no aún, así que solo le dijo que era estrés y que con unos días de reposo se sentiría mejor.

Iduna y Agnar parecieron aliviados de escuchar eso, regañándola con gentileza por sobre esforzarse en el trabajo, pero felicitándola nuevamente por lo que había hecho. En un punto de la noche, su madre hizo una broma referente a Elsa estando embarazada; haciendo comentarios de que la casa se sentiría más animada con voces infantiles resonando en los alrededores. Elsa solo pudo reír forzadamente, mirando a su madre bromear con eso, pero no escuchándolos en realidad.

'_¿Estarán así de felices cuando se enteren?'_

Terminando la cena, se despidió de sus padres con la excusa de querer descansar un poco. Ambos la abrazaron con cariño, deseándole dulces sueños y que en la mañana la esperaban para desayunar. Elsa simplemente asintió, y se retiró a su cuarto con un solo propósito en la mira.

Una vez en su habitación, se acercó a su abrigo sacando la pequeña tarjeta que le entregó la doctora Fa en la mañana. Era una simple tarjeta, con un nombre en el frente y un número de teléfono para comunicarse y agendar cita.

_**Moana Motunui**_

_**Gineco – Obstetra.**_

_**XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Se lo preguntó por enésima vez desde que la doctora Fa le dijo que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Solo quería confirmar, estar absolutamente segura de que todo esto era real y no un error por confundir las muestras de los pacientes.

Aunque sabía, muy dentro de ella, que solo se estaba inventando excusas para justificar los resultados en esa hoja.

Comenzó a marcar el número en su celular, no deseando que alguien más escuchara por accidente su conversación si usaba el teléfono de casa. No tomaría ningún riesgo hasta asegurarse de todo. Sentía sus dedos temblar mientras tocaba la pantalla, caminando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que alguien más conectara del otro lado de la línea.

\- Consultorio de la doctora Motunui, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

Elsa paró abruptamente su andar, suspirando profundo para prepararse a lo que tenía que hacer.

\- B-buenas noches. Quisiera agendar una cita…

* * *

La espera la estaba matando.

No dejaba de mover su pierna como loca, sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre sus muslos y no dejaba de mirar alrededor. Los pocos pacientes que estaban esperando se veían tan tranquilos y cómodos que los envidió hasta cierto punto. Su vista inconscientemente se iba a las pacientes embarazadas, maravillándose de cómo se veían con su barriga prominente. ¿Ella se sentirá de la misma manera? Podía ver cómo las futuras madres acariciaban su vientre distraidamente con un afecto tan inmenso, tan profundo y puro que la hacía perderse en su propio mundo, imitando el gesto de ellas acariciando su vientre aun cuando no podía sentir nada.

\- ¿Señorita Arendelle?

Elsa se levantó de prisa, saliendo de esa burbuja en la que su mente la había encapsulado. La secretaria le indicó hacia dónde ir, diciéndole que esperara unos momentos dentro en lo que la doctora terminaba con la anterior paciente.

Siguió la dirección que le dio, encontrando rápidamente la habitación que se le indicó. Entró, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar al no encontrar a nadie, pero sentándose en la silla que tenía más cerca. Tal y como mencionó la muchacha, la doctora no tardó nada en llegar al consultorio.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Arendelle. Disculpe la demora, pero tenía que dar indicaciones especificas a la paciente. – Se disculpó apresuradamente la doctora, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

La doctora parecía ser joven, quizá de la misma edad de ella. De cabellera ondulada color azabache, amarrado con unos mechones sueltos, piel morena, ojos color cafés oscuros y mirada jovial.

\- Si, no se preocupe por eso. No esperé demasiado. – Respondió, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces, sonará algo repetitivo, pero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó, recargándose en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, mirándola curiosa.

Elsa comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente, sabía que había llegado el momento definitivo, pero aun así se sentía morir con los nervios que la atacaban tan salvajemente. Suspiró profundo un par de veces para aclarar su mente y tomar algo de valor, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

\- Estoy aquí porque tengo dudas sobre… unos resultados que me dieron ayer. – habló, tratando de transmitir en su voz la certeza de que realmente había un error en sus estudios.

\- Muy bien. Y ¿de qué resultados estamos hablando exactamente? – cuestionó, notablemente más interesada en el tema ahora.

Elsa no respondió, simplemente sacó de su abrigo el sobre que le había entregado la doctora Fa y se lo extendió para que pudiera leerlo. La doctora Motunui la miró a ella y al sobre unos segundos con una ceja alzada, algo extrañada por su acción. Lo tomó, abriéndolo lentamente y leyendo cuidadosamente cada palabra escrita ahí.

\- Hmmm… - tarareó, acariciando su barbilla mientras seguía leyendo. – Hasta donde mi conocimiento llega… Aquí dice que usted está en su tercera semana de gestación. – declaró, devolviendo el papel a Elsa.

\- Lo sé…

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que _realmente _quiere saber? – volvió a preguntar, enfatizando sus palabras para que llegara al punto de una vez.

\- Tengo la sensación de que estos estudios no son míos; de que a lo mejor se equivocaron o mezclaron las pruebas con los de alguien más… No creo que estos sean míos. – Finalizó, sintiéndose estúpida de pronto por buscar excusas.

La doctora no dijo nada, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Alzó su vista, sin saber cuándo exactamente había comenzado a ver el suelo, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de la doctora. Mirándola como si gritara "_¿estás hablando en serio?" _a todo pulmón; como si acabara de preguntar lo más estúpido del mundo.

\- Bueno… - comenzó a hablar, escuchándola suspirar de pronto. – Normalmente la clínica donde trabaja la doctora Fa es de mucha confianza y responsabilidad… Pero, si usted siente que eso pudo haber pasado, puedo volver a hacer la prueba con la certeza de que aquí _nadie se equivocará con sus resultados_; lo que salga en ellos es lo que es, ¿entendido?

Elsa solo asintió, no queriendo volver a hablar y deseando ser tragada por la tierra y jamás salir a la superficie. La doctora Motunui le pidió su brazo para extraer sangre y de nuevo le dieron un botecito para orinar en él. Terminado todo eso, la mandó de nuevo a la sala de espera donde la llamarían una vez estuviera todo.

Espero, sintiendo los segundos alargarse hasta convertirse en minutos y luego horas cuando, en realidad, apenas habían pasado 10 minutos de haber salido de la habitación. Cuando por fin escuchó su nombre, no pudo evitar casi saltar de su asiento y caminar deprisa para saber, de una vez por todas, sus verdaderos resultados.

\- Bueno Elsa… los resultados de Fa no eran erróneos; _estás_ embarazada. Tienes tres semanas de gestación. – afirmó la doctora, entregándole nuevamente un sobre con los documentos en él, donde confirmaban su estúpida duda. - Por el momento no podemos hacer ningún ultrasonido, es demasiado pequeño para verlo. – continuó, sin darse cuenta del silencio de Elsa. – Te recomiendo que tomes estos medicamentos para que el feto se desarrolle como se debe y no tengas complicaciones durante las 37 semanas que te esperan.

Ahora si estaba prestando atención, sabiendo que los resultados que estúpidamente creyó habían sido erróneos, en realidad le estaban diciendo una verdad que se negaba a ver. Pero ¿cómo era posible? Se supone que nada de eso debería de estar pasando, que no era posible que ella estuviera realmente embarazada.

\- ¿Doctora? – soltó, no sabiendo porqué, pero sin poder devolver las palabras.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda de tu situación? Puede que si, al ser primeriza, a lo mejor tengas mucho que procesar y saber de lo que viene. Responderé todas las dudas que tengas con mucho gusto. – respondió amablemente, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No, no es eso… - negó lentamente, aún mirando la hoja en sus manos. - Por pura curiosidad, ¿sabe si una persona intersexual puede tener hijos? – susurró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta definitiva.

\- Hmm… - volvió a tararear, mirando al techo con detenimiento. – Se sabe muy poco del tema, por no decir casi nada. No hay ningún estudio que confirme eso, pero tampoco que lo niegue. – Analizó en voz alta, inmersa en su mente. – Podría ser posible… Pero normalmente carecen de cierta sustancia para poder concebir… - susurró, alzando la vista para toparse con la mirada comprensiva de ella. – Pero pueden pasar muchas cosas allá afuera, Elsa. Puede que esa persona ya existe y ni siquiera ella o él mismo conozca de su condición.

No supo por qué, o si ella ya había entendido su situación con esa simple pregunta, pero esas palabras la llenaron de un consuelo que no sabía estaba buscando. Suspiró profundamente, por fin aceptando lo que le había tocado.

\- Será mejor que hables con esa persona. Tanto él como tu tienen derecho de saber de tu condición, y a partir de ahí, sabrás que hacer más adelante. – se levantó de su asiento, rodeando el escritorio y posando su mano en su hombro dando un suave apretón. – No pierdas la esperanza, Elsa. Sé que todo saldrá bien al final; solo es cuestión de tener fe y aclarar las cosas.

Asintió sutilmente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y una sensación cálida en el pecho. Agradeció su tiempo y palabras, asegurando que tomaría los medicamentos y que iría con un ginecólogo de regreso a casa.

El camino a la mansión ahora fue distinto; más cálido, más claro, más ligero… como si la nube oscura que estaba bloqueando su vista de pronto fue alejada por una ventisca dando paso al sol nuevamente. Ahora acarició su vientre, con la intención de sentirlo aun sabiendo que era demasiado temprano para eso, con la emoción que una madre siente a la espera de su bebé.

Iba a ser madre…

Una sonrisa amorosa iluminó su rostro mientras las lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por su mejilla, ahora no creyendo que tendría que esperar 9 largos meses para poder conocer a su bebé; para poder apreciar su belleza y poder cuidarlo y amarlo con todo su ser.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde eso; dos días en los que Elsa había intentado decirles a sus padres de su condición, pero acobardándose en el último segundo. No sabía qué esperar de ellos, no sabía cuáles podrían ser sus reacciones y eso la aterraba y angustiaba enormemente. Sabía que se alegrarían de ser abuelos, aunque al comienzo quizá estarían enojados de haberlo tenido fuera del matrimonio, pero eso no era lo que la estaba carcomiendo. No, era algo mucho más que eso; no sabía cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran _de quién_ era el bebé que estaba esperando.

La cena estaba fluyendo como siempre; pequeñas pláticas donde cada quien decía lo que había hecho en el día, de pequeños comentarios donde recordaban algo; simplemente teniendo una cena familiar normal. De nuevo tuvo la intensión de decirles, pero siempre perdiendo el valor en el último momento. Estaba por excusarse para ir a dormir, pero su madre la detuvo de siquiera intentarlo.

\- Cariño, espera un momento. Hay algo que tenemos que decirte. – habló Iduna, mirando a su esposo cuando finalizó la frase. Por alguna extraña razón, no le gustó ese pequeño intercambio de miradas.

\- Sí… - se aclaró la garganta Agnar, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta. – Sé que sonará anticuado y a lo mejor forzado, pero… deseamos que conozcas a alguien. Es el hijo de un amigo de la familia, y él siempre ha sido bueno y educado… Además será el sucesor de la empresa cuando su padre decida dejar los negocios…

Sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, sabía que le iban a pedir que hiciera y, sinceramente, no estaba dispuesta a conocer a nadie más cuando ya tenía a alguien en mente, y añadiendo a la lista; esperando un bebé de esa persona.

Suspiró profundamente, preparándose para la bomba que estaba a punto de soltar en ese mismo momento; rogando silenciosamente a los dioses que estuvieran de su lado.

\- Estoy embarazada. -soltó en voz alta; sin advertencia, sin despegar su mirada de la de sus padres, sin hacer un solo movimiento.

El aire alrededor se hizo pesado, le costaba respirar; era como si alguien estuviera agarrándola del cuello e impidiendo que entrara el vital oxígeno a sus pulmones. Su padre fue el primero en reaccionar, parándose de pronto sin importarle que la silla cayera al suelo por su repentina acción.

\- ¿¡QUE ESTÁS QUÉ?! – exclamó, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y manos temblorosas.

\- Dije… que estoy embarazada. – confirmó, parándose más erguida como si tratara de defenderse con eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Agnar, sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Tres semanas. – habló, llevando su mano a su vientre.

\- ¿Y quién es el padre? – Ahora fue Iduna quien habló, con lágrimas en los ojos. Elsa dudó un momento en responder, pero su padre le ganó.

\- ¡Es ese sujeto de la empresa, ¿no es así?! ¡Del que estábamos hablando cuando recién llegamos! – Insistió, tratando de saber, pero sin dejarle hablar en absoluto.

No pudo hablar, simplemente escuchó a su padre gritarle a Kai que preparara todo para salir a primera hora de la mañana. Elsa no pudo más que suspirar, sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil para ella.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a su madre aún a su lado, las lágrimas ahora recorrían sus mejillas con una sonrisa de adoración en su rostro. El asombro que sintió cuando su madre la rodeó con sus brazos fue indescriptible, pero después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo percatándose que ella también estaba llorando.

\- Estás embarazada… - susurró su madre, llevando sus manos a su vientre plano y acariciando delicadamente. – Seré abuela…

Las dos soltaron pequeñas risas, maravilladas por la situación, emocionadas por lo que estaba por venir, y nerviosa por lo que podría hacer su padre. Su madre limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

\- Todo estará bien, cariño. Todo saldrá bien. Siempre estaré de tu lado, recuérdalo. – susurró, juntando sus frentes. – No te preocupes por tu padre, solo está nervioso de que robaran a su niña bajo sus narices. – volvieron a reír por la pequeña broma, ahora algo más tranquilas sabiendo que todo iba a salir bien. – Ve, prepara tus cosas. Regresamos mañana en la mañana.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue más cansado que la primera vez. ¿La razón? su padre no dejaba de fastidiarla con saber quién era la persona que había "robado" a su bebé. Iduna tuvo que intervenir antes de que le diera una migraña terrible, diciéndole que se esperara hasta llegar y que, una vez allá, podría interrogar al susodicho todo lo que quisiera.

No le gustó mucho es comentario.

Llegaron en la tarde del día siguiente, exhausta y con un ligero malestar en el estómago y cabeza. Sus padres se hospedaron en un hotel, ya que su departamento era demasiado pequeño para que los tres vivieran juntos; aparte de que quería su espacio para no volverse loca con las constantes preguntas de su padre.

La mañana llegó, pero no fue un amanecer divino para ella. Despertó con los vómitos matutinos normales, cosa que no había pasado desde que comenzó a tomar un té que había encontrado en internet para prevenir las náuseas matutinas. Esa tarde tendría que salir para comprar más y evitar eso en el futuro.

Lo siguiente fue que, al salir y ver a Olaf esperándola con su característico abrazo y alegre actitud, su padre ya estaba esperándola dentro del auto; listo y arreglado para integrarse en el negocio familiar. Su estómago de nuevo amenazó con devolver lo que ya no poseía con solo verlo ahí.

El silencio era incómodo, hasta Olaf pareció darse cuenta porque no artículo una sola palabra desde que subió al auto. Al llegar a la empresa, Olaf rápidamente bajó y les abrió la puerta, diciéndoles que estaría a su disposición en cualquier momento.

Agnar entró a la empresa con la frente en alto y destilando confianza y autoridad en cada paso que daba, mientras Elsa iba detrás de él con su andar normal. La recepcionista, una chica pelirroja de nombre Ariel, se encontraba mirando su escritorio al parecer buscando algo. Su padre se acercó a ella, aclarando la garganta cuando pasaron veinte segundos enteros y ella no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Disculpe, disculpe! – habló, encontrando por fin lo que sea que había perdido en el suelo. – Ahora sí, ¿en qué puedo…? - pero eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de palidecer al ver a Agnar con expresión severa en su rostro.

\- ¿Así es como atiendes a las personas? ¡Haciéndolas esperar mientras tu pierdes el tiempo buscando algo en ese chiquero que llamas escritorio! – la regañó, con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto.

La pobre chica comenzó a tartamudear, disculpándose hasta por los codos de la apariencia de su escritorio y por haberlo hecho esperar. Su padre no la dejó continuar, silenciándola con un movimiento de su mano para después mirarla con severidad.

\- Que sea la última vez. Es una advertencia. – finalizó para después continuar su camino al elevador.

Elsa simplemente lo siguió, no sintiéndose con energía para decirle algo a su padre. Simplemente quería llegar a su escritorio y alejarse un poco de tanto escándalo. Cuando llegaron al piso de Anna, Elsa no pudo evitar buscar por todos lados a la pelirroja, pero no la encontró en ningún lado. A lo mejor era demasiado temprano y ella apenas iba a llegar, conociendo su habitual impuntualidad.

Al igual que había hecho con Ariel, Agnar comenzó a regañar a todo lo que veía impropio en el lugar. Elsa siguió su camino, llegando a la puerta de su escritorio donde vio a Bella comiendo un panecillo con una taza de café en mano.

\- Termina eso rápido antes de que mi padre te encuentre. – le advirtió, antes de entrar a su oficina.

Una vez dentro, fue directo a su silla dejándose caer pesadamente en ella. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora y ya quería irse. Jamás, en el corto tiempo que llevaba siendo la CEO de la empresa, había sentido la desesperada necesidad de querer salir huyendo de ahí; siempre había tenido ese sensación de llegar y hacer lo que sabía era buena haciendo. Pero su momento de paz fue fugaz cuando su padre entró de pronto a su oficina con el ceño fruncido.

\- No puedo creer que dejes que se comporten de ese modo, Elsa. Todos estaban haciendo escándalo y algunos tenían su escritorio como si fuera un nido de ratas. – comentó, sentándose frente de ella.

\- Los chicos ponen un poco de música para relajarse y hacer más amenas las horas, nunca lo usan en un volumen que sea molesto. Y sobre los escritorios… Hablaré con ellos, han tenido mucho trabajo en mi ausencia y eso pudo ser el problema.

Su padre solo bufó, pero no comentó nada más. Elsa se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, cerrando los ojos buscando un poco de paz, de nuevo.

\- Y bien, ¿quién es ese sujeto? – cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos. Elsa suspiró pesado.

\- No ha llegado aún. No tardará demasiado, normalmente es muy puntual. – mintió, sabiendo de las veces que Anna llegaba tarde y Eugene la salvaba de los retardos.

\- Eso espero. – dijo, levantándose y acomodando su ropa. – Saldré por un momento. Hay asuntos que debo de resolver mientras estoy aquí y quiero tenerlo todo listo para cuando sea momento de conocerlo.

Besó a Elsa en la mejilla y salió deprisa de su oficina. Suspiró pesado de nuevo, pegando su frente al escritorio. ¿Tendría que soportar eso hasta que su padre conociera a Anna? Y esa era otra cuestión que apenas se estaba preguntando, ¿Anna le creerá que está embarazada? ¿Y si después de decirle, no quiere saber nada de ella?

\- ¿Elsa? – La suave voz de Bella la trajo de vuelta de su mente. Elsa le dio acceso a entrar, alzando su vista notando una Tablet en su mano. – Disculpa, ¿quieres que venga después?

\- No, no. Ahora es mejor que nunca. – habló, enderezándose de nuevo.

\- Solo vine para decirte lo que tienes pendiente hoy. Unos socios han estado insistiendo en querer reunirse contigo desde hace días, estarán aquí en media hora. Después tienes que leer y firmar documentos que se han acumulado… - continúo hablando Bella, pero Elsa ya no escuchó más allá de la junta.

'_Perfecto. Escuchar a esos malditos egocéntricos hablar y hablar sin parar.'_

\- Bella, ¿Podrías decirle a la señorita Sommer que venga a mi oficina a la hora del break? Es urgente. – La interrumpió, deseando dejar eso en claro de una vez.

\- Por supuesto, ¿algo más? – preguntó, escribiendo apresuradamente en su Tablet.

\- Si, ¿podrías conseguirme un té de menta, por favor? No me siento muy bien.

\- ¿No quieres algo más? ¿Pastilla, que llame al doctor… algo? – continuó, ahora preocupada.

\- No, gracias. El té será suficiente. – respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que fuera suficiente para convencerla.

Después de eso salió y regresó a los pocos minutos con lo que le había pedido. Le agradeció por el té, sintiéndose mejor después de darle unos cuantos sorbos. Ocupó el tiempo que le quedaba para enfocarse en su inminente reunión, juntando toda su concentración en lo que venía por ella.

\- ¿Elsa? Los socios están esperando. – La voz de Bella se escuchó a través del teléfono.

\- Hazlos pasar. – Respondió, parándose erguida y arreglando su ropa para la batalla.

Los hombres pasaron, vistiendo trajes formales con sus maletines a mano, mirándola de pies a cabeza. La junta empezó tan pronto ellos tomaron asiento, deseando que esos sujetos se fueran de una vez por todas. No escuchaba completamente lo que estaban diciendo, solamente pequeños fragmentos aquí y allá; lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que querían. Habían pasado un par de horas cuando, de pronto, unos toques se escucharon.

\- Pase. - Respondió, sin darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba más seria de lo que imaginó.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dando paso a la pelirroja que estaba deseando ver. Se podía ver su nerviosismo en la forma en la que se movía constantemente, el cómo trataba de mirar alrededor sin verla a ella o a los hombres directamente.

\- Eso sería todo por el momento, caballeros. Pueden retirarse. – los despidió, sin siquiera darles una mirada cuando se levantaron y salieron prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

Anna entró a su oficina, mirando todo menos a ella. Su ropa estaba desaliñada, dándole un toque medio rebelde, pero al mismo tiempo encantador. No pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Levantó la vista, diciéndole que tomara asiento, escuchando en su propia voz el miedo y la duda de lo que estaba por revelar.

Anna tomó asiento, pero aún podía ver claramente que estaba nerviosa y tensa por lo que sea que tenía que decirle. En su mirada podía ver que deseaba decir algo, pero sin decir una sola palabra en voz alta. En su lugar, prefirió preguntarle cuando había llegado, a lo que Elsa respondió de inmediato. De nuevo ese silencio, pesado e incómodo se plantó entre ambas.

'_Es ahora o nunca. Esta es la prueba de fuego.'_

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Anna. – habló, sintiendo un peso enorme alojarse en su estómago cuando salieron las palabras de su boca.

Al parecer, Anna se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella; ya que la vio suspirar profundamente y cuadrar sus hombros, como si estuviera lista para recibir una mala noticia ahí mismo. Elsa igual respiró profundo, esperando, _rogando_ que todo saliera bien ese día.

\- Estoy embarazada… - susurró; con miedo, con toda la inseguridad que su persona poseía, esperando a lo peor.

El rostro de Anna fue un poema en ese momento, pasando tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que fue casi hilarante de ver si no fuera por lo tenso de la situación y la desesperación por saber su respuesta.

Primero, fue sorpresa: no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo, como si fuera una broma de mal gusto y en cualquier momento le diría "¡Caíste!". Como si le estuviera diciendo que los cerdos podían volar.

Segundo, fue confusión: era como si el rompecabezas más complicado de la existencia estuviera frente suyo; su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía que quería atravesarla con su mirada de lo intensa que se le quedaba viendo.

Tercero, fue shock: cuando, por fin, pareció darse cuenta de a qué se refería y entendiendo que era _ella _la responsable de que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. Su rostro se encontraba tan pálido que parecía ser un fantasma más que un humano.

Cuarto, fue maravilla: como si supiera de su propia condición y encontrara difícil de creer que eso le estuviera pasando precisamente a ella, a _Anna_. Como si hubiera estado deseando algo por mucho tiempo y por fin lo estuviera consiguiendo, a pesar de creer que nunca le sucedería.

Y terminando con conmoción: no pudo soportar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que repentinamente se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro hablando tan rápido que no se le entendió nada para después, terminar desmayándose en el suelo de su oficina.

Elsa se asustó horriblemente al verla caer al suelo, llamando en voz alta a Bella para que entrara a ayudarla. Entre ambas mujeres, lograron llevarla hasta donde se encontraba el sillón de cuero en su oficina, sintiéndose un poco tranquila cuando Bella le aseguró que solo estaba inconsciente. Elsa suspiró aliviada de que la pelirroja se encontrara bien.

Al menos, la reacción no había sido tan mala como imaginó que sería.


End file.
